


In our bedroom after the war

by LadyBee



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Cousins, F/M, Nudity, Oral Sex, Sexual Content, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-11-19 17:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBee/pseuds/LadyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aqui vai o primeiro passo. Começa no nosso quarto depois da guerra</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

>   
> Wake up  
> Say good morning to that sleepy person lying next to you  
> If there's no one there, then there's no one there  
> But at least the war is over  
> 

Eu queria poder dizer que me arrependo, mas eu cairia na risada segundos depois de dizer uma barbaridade dessas. Não dá pra se arrepender de algo que parece tão certo, algo que esteve oculto de baixo da minha pele e nos meus ossos por uma vida e que me levava em direção a ele como a própria gravidade. Não é algo que eu possa lutar contra, ou arranjar uma justificativa racional. Não há nada de racional nos impulsos, nos instintos e na forma com meu coração reage imediatamente quando ouço o som da voz dele.  
Algumas coisas não foram feitas para serem entendidas, eu acho. Elas apenas existem, a despeito de nosso bom senso e julgamento. Sempre esteve ali, invisível, sutil e constante, com o oxigênio que preenche nossos pulmões, como as sinapses de nossos cérebros.  
E o que importa se quando nos reencontramos éramos pouco mais do que estranhos familiares? Eu ainda vejo nos olhos dele a necessidade de encontrar em mim traços de um passado mais simples e feliz, quando já não sobrou nada disso para nós. Ás vezes ele se espanta com meu tom de voz, ou mesmo com minha forma de agir. Ele diz que sou fria como a Muralha, que sou impiedosa e por vezes cruel, mesmo com ele. Hoje já não me importo, mas basta que ele me abrace e eu sinto essa vontade tola de fazer promessas, de dar carinho, mesmo sem saber como fazer isso.  
Não tem nada há ver com o sangue em nossas mãos, ou com os rostos sujos e as cicatrizes que carregamos. Ele me viu com outros rostos, me viu sem rosto algum e mesmo assim me reconheceu através de um campo coberto por uma grossa camada de neve, sobre a qual corpos mutilados se acumulavam e o cheiro de fumaça e decomposição saturava o ar.  
Ele abriu caminho entre as linhas inimigas para chegar até mim, deixando um rastro de destruição pelo caminho. Eu me lembrava de todos os movimentos, das rugas que se formavam em seu rosto toda vez que ele lutava, mas nunca houve tanta vontade, ou tanta determinação em seus gestos. Jon não era um sanguinário. Eu era.  
Mesmo assim ele me alcançou, mas não a tempo de impedir o corte no lado esquerdo do meu abdômen que me fez deixar a espada cair. Pela primeira vez eu vi nele o descontrole de seus antepassados e a loucura viva enquanto ele mutilava meu oponente sem qualquer noção de sua brutalidade.  
Eu cai na neve, desacordada por causa da dor implacável. Acordei sem noção do tempo, num lugar que cheirava a passado e neves de verão. Era a mesma cama onde eu havia nascido, a mesma cama em que meus pais dormiram por tantos anos. Eu não queria ter chorado, mas só percebi quando o gosto das lágrimas chegou à minha boca. Eu estava em Winterfell. Eu estava morta.  
Não sabia dizer quanto tempo passei deitada naquela cama, sem saber se era dia ou noite. A comida aparecia em intervalos regulares e estava longe de ser farta e boa como nos tempos de paz. Jon não apareceu e eu comecei a temer o pior.  
Numa noite em que o vento uivava pelas frestas das janelas e o fogo quase não resistia ao frio, a porta do quarto se abriu. Eu esperei por um maester, ou por uma serva trazendo comida, cobertores, ou lenha seca, mas nada disso apareceu.  
O som do metal, o som dos passos pesados contra o chão de pedra e da respiração profunda. Nas sombras um rosto com marcas profundas de experiência, traição, fúria e dever. Ele havia envelhecido em uma velocidade quase cruel, a despeito de seus vinte anos. Por um instante eu pude jurar que havia cabelos brancos em suas temporas. Ele estava dolorosamente parecido com meu pai e com meu tio. Sua armadura era feita de aço negro e era composta por placa de peito, ombreiras, cota de malha e luvas. No peito se erguia um dragão imponente, feito de rubis cor de sangue.  
Nas sombras silenciosas daquele quarto ele parecia um fantasma de todos aqueles que viveram em outro tempo, em outra guerra. A fúria dos Baratheon, os traços dos Stark, e o emblema dos Targaryen. Eu sabia que o Jon que eu conheci e amei como a um irmão estava morto e sepultado na Muralha como um Patrulheiro. Eu ouvi os rumores e vivi para comprová-los, mas me recusava a aceitar que era aquilo o que havia sobrado dele.  
Jon se aproximou como se não soubesse se devia ou não fazer aquilo. A cicatriz sobre seu olho se misturavam com rugas finas que surgiram de lugar nenhum no meio da guerra. Mesmo com toda distância eu podia sentir o cheiro de enxofre e cavalos, neve e couro. Tentei levantar da cama e ir até ele, mas antes que eu pudesse Jon já estava ao meu lado, me forçando de novo contra o leito com uma expressão de pânico.  
\- Não... – sua voz rouca e assombrada disse em tom de urgente – Não se esforce.  
Eu grunhi em frustração e impaciência, mas o cheiro dele por baixo do fedor dos dragões me acalmou. Jon sorriu, ou eu imagino que aquilo era o mais próximo de um sorriso que ele conseguia esboçar.

>   
> It's us  
> Yes, we're back again  
> Here to see you through til the day's end  
> And if the night comes, and the night will come  
> Well at least the war is over  
> Lift your head and look out the window  
> Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
> Listen the birds sing  
> Listen the bells ring  
> All the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
> The war is over and we are beginning  
> 

Ficamos naquele silêncio sagrado até que pudéssemos ouvir nossos próprios corações misturados ao som da madeira estralando na lareira. Eu me sentia débil e indefesa perto dele, perto de toda aquela força, de toda fúria e de toda selvageria que ele tinha em seus traços. Algo nele era assustadoramente bonito, como o Norte, suas florestas e seu clima impiedoso. Era isso, ou apenas a minha saudade de casa falando.  
Ele levou a mão aos meus cabelos e parecia decepcionado com aquelas pontas curtas e emaranhadas, sem qualquer graça ou brilho.  
\- Vai deixá-los crescer de novo? – era uma pergunta boba de se fazer depois de tantos anos, mas era algo tão íntimo, tão nosso...Ele adorava bagunçar meus cabelos e com eles curtos simplesmente não tinha a mesma graça. E eu sentia falta das pontas dos dedos dele em meu escalpo, de como aquilo me irritava quando eu era menor.  
Um nó se formou na minha garganta e meus olhos ficaram rasos de água e sal. Eu não consegui responder, apenas acenei positivamente com a cabeça. Antes que eu pudesse perceber, os braços dele se fecharam ao meu redor e era ele quem soluçava em um choro convulsivo, enquanto enterrava o nariz nos meus cabelos. Eu o abracei de volta e pela primeira vez me senti em casa.  
\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – ele confessou sem ar, como se aquilo tivesse sido obtido após anos de tortura. Um segredo que ninguém jamais ouviu – Eu tive tanto medo!  
A ideia de Jon com medo de alguma coisa parecia tão absurda. De algum modo ele ainda era aquela imagem sagrada e heroica do meu irmão mais velhos. Não tinha importância, porque aquilo era uma verdade para mim também. Eu senti falta dele em cada segundo de todos os dias dos últimos cinco anos e eu fechava os olhos para aquele medo avassalador. O medo de ouvir pelas ruas de Braavos, ou qualquer outro lugar, que algo terrível havia acontecido com o Bastardo Negro da Muralha.  
\- Está viva. – ele dizia como se aquilo fosse um milagre. Sua mão pousou entre meus seios e eu me assustei por uma fração de segundos, até perceber que ele estava apenas sentindo a batida do meu coração e se assegurando de que ele ainda batia.  
\- Estou. – eu respondi finalmente – E entediada. – sentia minha pele arrepiada e não soube se era pelo frio ou pelo toque dele. Seus dedos calejados e quentes, pousados entre meus seios, enquanto eu respirava como se uma mão invisível me estrangulasse, ou como se tivesse corrido de Winterfell até a Muralha. Meu coração acelerava contra a palma da mão dele e por um instante, raciocinar ficou muito difícil.  
\- É preciso que se recupere. – ele disse levando a mão ao meu rosto, com os olhos ainda vermelhos, a barba por fazer e o semblante de quem carrega o mundo nas costas. Minha pele se sentiu vulnerável sem o toque dele, como se eu tivesse sido abandonada de algum modo.  
\- O que não é justificativa para não me dizer o que está acontecendo fora desse quarto. – eu insisti – Por que estou em Winterfell e não na Muralha?  
\- Porque é mais seguro. – ele respondeu – Aqui poderia se recuperar melhor, com um maester por perto e longe da agitação da batalha.  
\- Hahah! Eu sabia. Não quer me deixar lutar. – eu disse irônica – Sabe que precisa de toda ajuda que puder conseguir. Eu posso ser útil, Jon.  
\- Eu precisava de toda ajuda que pudesse conseguir. Não preciso mais. – ele disse sério e havia um toque de alívio em suas palavras – Acabou.  
\- Ganhamos? – eu perguntei assobrada. Eu já nem sabia mais de que lado estava lutando, mas eu e Jon estávamos vivos e isso já era uma vitória.  
\- É uma forma de entender a situação. – Jon disse sem humor ou alegria. Era como se aquilo não significasse nada, como se ele preferisse que o resultado fosse outro.  
\- O que acontece agora? – eu perguntei inquieta e ele desviou os olhos.  
\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Você só iria se aborrecer sem necessidade. – ele disse sério e evasivo – Não há nada definido ainda, então não há por que se preocupar. É melhor que descanse e se recupere.  
\- Para os sete infernos você e essa história de que tenho que descansar! – eu respondi com raiva e Jon pareceu pego de surpresa pela minha reação – Eu preciso saber de muita coisa! Bran e Rickon, como eles estão? E Sansa?! Jon, você não pode me trancar dentro deste quarto e fazer de conta que o mundo do lado de fora não existe!  
Jon ficou em silêncio por um tempo, como se ponderasse o que devia dizer. Ele respirou fundo e mais uma vez eu vi o peso da guerra em cada um de seus músculos. Dentro daquela armadura ele parecia mais duro e frio do que a Muralha. Eu não gostava de vê-lo envolto em aço. Tinha a sensação de que ele estava vindo se despedir mais uma vez, como tantos homens se despediam de mulheres antes de irem para uma batalha. A armadura parecia um sinal de que eu o perderia de vez e aquela seria uma dor que eu não suportaria. Talvez essa vulnerabilidade que eu sentia diante da iminência de perdê-lo era o que me fazia odiar minha condição. Se eu fosse um soldado marcharia para a batalha com ele, mas eu era uma mulher e Jon jamais permitiria que eu fosse.  
\- Eles estão a salvo. Vão ficar bem. – Jon disse sem oferecer mais explicações – E talvez eu esteja te trancando aqui pra que não veja o que sobrou do mundo lá fora. Não estou fazendo isso pra punir você, Arya. Eu só quero resguardá-la, ao menos por enquanto.  
\- Bobagem! – eu resmunguei e Jon me encarou de uma forma que eu não soube identificar.  
\- Pode ser, mas eu sou o responsável por Winterfell e por você até segunda ordem. – Jon disse respirando fundo – Quando tudo estiver mais tranquilo, quando você estiver recuperada e descansada, só falaremos sobre isso. Até lá, você fica aqui, segura, aquecida e bem alimentada.  
\- Você vai embora de novo? – eu perguntei, mas minha voz parecia estar desaparecendo e minhas mãos tremiam. Jon me lançou um sorriso cansado.  
\- Não. – ele disse – Vou ficar aqui. Há muito que ser feito e os selvagens me respeitam o bastante para não causarem confusão enquanto eu estiver no Norte. Além disso, eu não sou idiota de deixá-la aos cuidados de qualquer outra pessoa. Você escapuliria daqui na primeira oportunidade.  
\- Precisa usar armadura dentro de casa? – eu perguntei contrariada.  
\- Algum problema com ela? – Jon me encarou confuso.  
\- Não gosto deste brasão sobre seu peito, gosto menos ainda de ver você coberto em aço. É como se estivesse preparado para o pior. – eu disse. Jon passou a mão pelo meu cabelo e sorriu um sorriso cansado.  
\- Eu não estou. – ele disse – Se preferir, eu posso deixar a armadura de lado enquanto estiver dentro do castelo, mas quanto ao meu brasão...Temo que terá de se acostumar.  
\- Sabe, você nunca vai ser um Targaryen pra mim. Não importa o que digam, eu me recuso a chamá-lo de “Vossa Alteza”. – eu disse traçando o contorno de rubis que formava o dragão sobre o peito dele. Jon riu um riso baixo pouco antes de beijar minha testa.  
\- Deuses sejam bons, eu teria feito de tudo para que você não soubesse meu novo nome, mas não consigo controlar as fofocas, boatos e canções exageradas ao meu respeito. Eu teria feito tudo pra que ao menos você não me tratasse diferente por causa de um maldito nome. – Jon disse me abraçando forte.

>   
> Gridlock  
> On the parkway now  
> The television man is here to show you how  
> The channel fades to snow  
> It's off to work you go  
> But at least the war is over  
> She's gone  
> She left before you woke  
> As you ate last night  
> Neither of you smoked  
> Dishes, TV, bed  
> The dark was filled with dread  
> But at least the war is over  
> Lift your head  
> And look out the window  
> Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
> Listen, the birds sing  
> Listen, the bells ring  
> All the living are dead, and the dead are all living  
> The war is over and we are beginning  
> 

Eu me permitir fechar os olhos e aproveitar o conforto do abraço dele. O aço era frio contra minha pele, mas as mãos de Jon eram quentes e seus dedos traçavam círculos invisíveis sobre minhas costas cobertas pela camisola grosseira. Eu poderia ficar daquele jeito para sempre, ou tanto quanto fosse possível. Uma parte de mim queria gritar para o mundo que ninguém mais ia tirá-lo de mim, nem que para isso eu tivesse de desafiar o mundo inteiro. Não conseguia evitar o pensamento de que Jon me pertencia de algum modo. De uma forma complexa e intensa, como uma nota específica no batimento constante do meu coração.  
Jon não ficou muito tempo. Ele sumiu entre as sombras do castelo e por horas eu não ouvi nenhum sinal de movimentação. A lareira continuava acesa e o vento ainda soprava através das frestas. Os criados não falavam nada além de me perguntarem se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Acabei pegando no sono, desta vez aliviada por saber que eu não estava mais sozinha no mundo.  
Eu estava cansada de ficar deitada e de não saber o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Sempre que eu perguntava alguma coisa à criada que me trazia a comida ela desconversava, ou apenas dizia que “O Senhor” ficaria contrariado se soubesse que ela havia dito alguma coisa. Depois de várias tentativas frustradas eu acabei desistindo de obter uma resposta.  
Pedi que me trouxessem uma banheira e água quente. Depois de dias naquela cama, tomando banho com esponjas e trapos encharcados, eu daria tudo por um banho quente para arrancar de mim aquele cheiro enjoado. Eu havia sido Ninguém por tempo de mais. Agora eu era a Stark em Winterfell e cedo ou tarde o mundo saberia disso. Eu não era uma órfã de rua, eu tinha uma casa, um nome e pessoas que dependiam de mim para me erguer quando a hora chegasse.  
A água quente contra minha pele era um alívio. A ferida estava bem cicatrizada e dificilmente reabriria. O cheiro de lavanda não me agradava normalmente, mas daquela vez era um aroma bem vindo para apagar o cheiro desagradável do meu suor seco sobre a pele. Fechei meus olhos, sentindo os músculos relaxarem e o perfume me deixar zonza.  
Não sei quanto tempo fiquei daquela maneira languida dentro da banheira. Também não sei dizer quando a porta se abriu. A espuma densa cobria muito bem minha intimidade, assim como a grande quantidade de leite que deixava a água esbranquiçada, de modo que eu não me dei ao trabalho de me cobrir para que o intruso não me visse.  
Jon pareceu inicialmente constrangido, mas não fez qualquer movimento no intuito de sair do quarto, ou me repreendeu pela minha falta de cuidado e modéstia. Fosse qualquer outro homem eu me colocaria em posição defensiva e me sentiria ameaçada, mas era Jon e nada nele poderia me fazer mal.  
Ficamos nos encarando em silencio por um longo tempo. Eu nua, coberta por água e óleos perfumados e ele de pé, vestindo uma maldita túnica pesada com o emblema Targaryen parcialmente encoberto pela capa com gola de pele. Ainda havia círculos escuros ao redor de seus olhos, mas o cabelo estava mais contido. Ele agora usava barba por fazer e eu me peguei pensando qual seria a sensação de sentir os fios escuros contra meus dedos e em como a barba deixava o rosto dele mais feroz e másculo.  
Ele ainda parecia muito mais velho do que realmente era, mas a maturidade parecia agraciar o rosto dele, ao invés de desmerecê-lo. Jon sempre foi bonito para mim, mas agora havia algo totalmente diferente em seus traços que fazia com que ele tivesse aquela beleza austera e feroz.  
\- Me desculpe por entrar. Eu não... – ele respirou fundo como se tentasse lembrar o que deveria dizer. Fiquei curiosa e estranhamente fascinada pela reação dele, sem conseguir desviar os olhos dele – Eu não devia ter entrado sem bater.  
Ele se virou de costas pra mim e eu podia sentir cada movimento dele ser preenchido com incerteza e lentidão.  
\- Espera! – eu disse firme – Fica aqui.  
\- Não seria...- ele ponderou mais uma vez me lançando um olhar de canto de olho – Não seria apropriado.  
\- Nós dois tomávamos banho juntos o tempo todo quando éramos crianças. – eu disse tentando soar ingênua, quando minha vontade de mantê-lo ali era quase perversa.  
\- Não somos mais crianças, Arya. – ele disse sério.  
\- E que mal você, de todas as pessoas, poderia me fazer? – o desafio estava subentendido. Juro que ouvi um rosnado baixo escapar da garganta dele  
\- Não devia dizer essas coisas a um homem, por mais que confie. – Jon revidou – Há coisas que podem fugir ao seu controle, então não brinque com isso.  
\- Não estou brincando. – eu continuei, cada vez mais maravilhada pela forma como Jon parecia confuso e tentado em aceitar um pedido que não era nada inocente. Ele continuou imóvel e eu sabia que se esperasse muito ele viraria suas costas e sairia do quarto.

>   
> We won  
> Or we think we did  
> When you went away  
> You were just a kid  
> And if you lost it all  
> And you lost it  
> Well we'll still be there when your war is over  
> Lift your head and look out the window  
> Stay that way for the rest of the day and watch the time go  
> Listen the birds sing  
> Listen the bells ring  
> All the living are dead and the dead are all living  
> The war is over and we are beginning  
> 

Foi quando eu me levantei sem qualquer pudor ou modéstia. A água escorrendo pelo meu corpo nu, bem diante dos olhos dele para que Jon pudesse ver o quanto desejasse antes de tomar uma decisão.  
A resposta dele não foi dada em palavras.  
Seus olhos escureceram imediatamente e eu senti um arrepio irritante percorrer meu corpo. A língua dele umedeceu os lábios entreabertos. Podia ouvir a respiração pesada dele, mesmo com toda distância.  
Jon não disse nada, apenas ficou me encarando por longos segundos antes de caminhar em minha direção. Ele retirou a capa e deixou que ela caísse aos seus pés. Seus olhos seguros e objetivos como no dia em que ele me salvou da morte certa no campo de neve.  
Suas mãos desafivelaram o cinto e desabotoaram a túnica, jogando-a junto da capa. Em seguida a camisa de linho branco se foi, deixando o tronco dele nu para que eu pudesse admirar.  
Ele estava bem mais forte do que o que eu me lembrava. Cada músculo delineado de forma graciosa e imponente, encoberto pela pele alva. Havia um número considerável de cicatrizes longas e pálidas sobre a pele, como uma lembrança e um troféu de batalhas incontáveis. Jon desfez os nós que prendiam sua calça e retirou a última peça de roupa sobre seu corpo, junto com as botas.  
A exemplo da minha provocação, ele ficou de pé na minha frente, completamente nu para que eu o contemplasse o quanto quisesse. Seu abdômen era bem definido e os músculos era um convite ao toque. Havia uma trilha de fios de cabelo escuros no final de seu abdômen. Suas pernas eram grossas e bem feitas. Nada nele era delicado, nada sugeria o menor sinal de sutileza. Jon era imponente em todos os sentidos e algo dentro de mim estremecia diante da visão de sua nudez gloriosa.  
Ele caminhou até a banheira e entrou na água sem me tocar ou dizer coisa alguma. Ele se sentou, permitindo que a água o encobrisse e fez sinal para que eu fizesse o mesmo.  
Eu me sentei entre o arco formado por suas pernas, sentindo sua ereção pressionada contra as minhas costas despertar um frenesi inexplicável em mim. Recostei minha cabeça contra o ombro dele e Jon passou a alisar meus braços languidamente.  
Aos poucos suas mãos se tornaram ousadas até que ele criasse coragem para tocar meus ombros e pescoço. Sua mão guiou meu rosto para que eu pudesse olhar para ele. Jon inclinou o próprio rosto de encontro ao meu. Sua respiração pesada escapando pela boca entreaberta que estava a apenas alguns milímetros da minha.  
\- Você se tornou uma mulher diabólica. – ele disse como se estivesse sem fôlego.  
Eu não tive a chance de responder a provocação. A boca dele foi mais ágil e imperativa, caindo sobre a minha, enquanto sua língua demandava passagem entre os meus lábios. Meu coração acelerado e minha cabeça em um turbilhão de pensamentos, que diziam de forma insistente que aquilo era errado e jamais deveria acontecer.  
Em um passado distante ele foi meu irmão e meu melhor amigo. De algum jeito ainda havia um pedaço de mim que jamais conseguiria vê-lo de outra maneira, mas naquele momento, no meio daquele isolamento irritante, Jon era o homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto e algo nele me fazia arder em expectativa e vontade.  
As mãos dele se fecharam ao redor dos meus seios e seus dedos calejados provocavam meus mamilos até que eles estivessem dolorosamente rígidos. Jon os beliscava sem piedade e me fazia gemer entre seus lábios. Quanto mais altos eram esses gemidos, mais determinado ele ficava a tratar meus seios com pouca ou nenhuma piedade.  
A boca dele libertou a minha, passando a traçar o contorno do meu pescoço com beijos e mordidas leves, até alcançar meus ombros. Minhas mãos se sentiram seguras para sentir a firmeza das pernas dele ao meu redor. Jon enlaçou minha cintura com um dos braços, colando ainda mais nossos corpos e aumentando a fricção. A respiração irregular de Jon junto ao meu ouvido era enlouquecedora.  
Podia sentir a urgência dele em cada toque e podia sentir como o controle metódico dele se esvaia rapidamente a cada suspiro e a cada gemido. Eu o queria e somente os deuses podiam dizer desde quando aquele sentimento existia dentro de mim sem que eu me desse conta. Jon não era indiferente a isso de forma alguma.  
O dia em que ele me salvou eu vi nitidamente a raiva insana tomar conta dele. O medo de perder algo que lhe pertencia por direito e por conquista. Eu sempre fui dele de algum modo. Era eu quem o defendia, quem ouvia seus lamentos, quem o fazia rir. Jon sempre esteve no centro do meu mundo e agora que todos estavam mortos, aleijados, desaparecidos ou apenas indiferentes, Jon permanecia ao meu lado, quente, ansioso e urgente em seus carinhos e desejos.  
Eu afastei suas mãos de mim, deixando-o confuso por alguns instantes. Ele arfou ao me ver de joelhos, encarando-o diretamente nos olhos e puxando-o para um beijo selvagem. Meus dedos se perderam nos cabelos dele, enquanto eu sentia a barba roçando contra o meu rosto e os dedos calejados de Jon massageando meu escalpo.  
Em algum outro tempo, num passado que parecia quase irreal, um momento como aquele seria o centro de todos os nossos arrependimentos. Mas ele não era mais Jon Snow e eu já havia deixado de ser Arya Stark durante tantos anos, que agora já não fazia diferença pensar que nós dois crescemos como irmãos.  
\- Deuses sejam bons. – ele disse sem fôlego entre meus lábios – Aryas...Eu...  
\- Não diga nada. – eu disse. Os braços dele me enlaçaram pela cintura e num movimento rápido e preciso, Jon me ergueu de dentro da água.  
Ele separou o beijo e me encarou nos olhos. Havia loucura e desejo interligados no fundo dos olhos cinzentos dele, misturados a um toque de urgência e necessidade.  
\- Vá pra cama. – ele disse num tom preciso e autoritário, enquanto eu o encarava confusa.  
\- Mas...  
\- Uma banheira é muito apertada para nós dois. – ele disse rouco junto ao meu ouvido – Você não devia ter começado isso.  
\- Então diga que não quer. – eu o desafiei beijando seus lábios de leve. Antes que eu pudesse me afastar, Jon me segurou pela nuca.  
\- Não sou tão forte, virtuoso ou determinado pra tanto. – ele disse – Posso ter herdado o sobrenome Targaryen, mas não sou Baelor para poder resistir a você agora.  
Eu me afastei de Jon mais uma vez, saindo da banheira, com o corpo ainda encharcado e caminhei até a cama. Jon veio logo atrás, sedento e urgente. Eu me deitei sobre a cama languidamente, deixando minhas pernas separadas, apenas esperando para que ele tomasse o que lhe pertencia.  
Jon ficou me encarando por um tempo antes de ir até mim. Eu esperei pelo peso de seu corpo sobre o meu, sólido e opressivo como uma rocha. Ao invés disso, senti a boca dele sobre a minha barriga, sua língua contornando meu umbigo e provocando arrepios desconcertantes sobre minha pele, enquanto traçava o caminho até meus pontos mais íntimos.  
A boca dele era diabólica ao entra em contato com minha pele quente. Seus dedos abriam espaço para que a língua dele me tocasse de forma intima e me fizesse derreter sem qualquer esforço. Não conseguia pensar em uma única palavra coerente, tão pouco conseguia conter o volume de minha voz, enquanto Jon me beijava entre as pernas com muito mais ousadia e vontade do que havia usado para beijar minha boca.  
Meus dedos o agarraram pelos cabelos da nuca, incentivando a ir além, a continuar me enlouquecendo daquela maneira até que eu já não tivesse voz e meus ossos tivessem se tornado maleáveis. Eu sentia aquela estranha sensação de que algo extraordinário e poderoso estava prestes a acontecer. Eu estava tão perto...Tão...Perto...  
E foi ali que eu continuei. Insatisfeita e atordoada pelo fato de que Jon havia parado de me tocar com sua língua e seus lábios. Eu o encarei indignada e dei de cara com o rosto afogueado dele. Com seus cabelos desalinhados e um sorriso malicioso que insistia em se formar no canto da boca dele. Era um jogo e ele estava se divertindo tanto que por um momento eu vi naquele rosto o menino que um dia eu chamei de irmão.  
Aquilo fez uma sensação desconfortável de repulsa e timidez aflorar dentro de mim e por um momento pensei em afastá-lo e me cobrir. Era ridículo pensar daquela maneira quando eu estava nua e de pernas abertas para ele. Pior era a necessidade que eu tinha de sentir as mãos de Jon sobre meu corpo e ouvir os sons estranhos que ele fazia quando ficava satisfeito com um carinho. Eu o queria e não estava disposta a esperar ou voltar atrás. Jon era um Targaryen. Aquele tipo de coisa não deveria ter importância.  
Jon voltou a beijar minha barriga e desta vez a trilha de beijos seguiu até o vale entre meus seios. A boca dele era quente e aveludada, sua língua provocava meus mamilos pouco antes de seus dentes rasparem contra a pele sensível. Meus dedos se perdiam nos fios de cabelo dele. Jon sugou meu mamilo com força e urgência, como um recém-nascido esfomeado, me fazendo gemer sem pudor em resposta.  
Eu já estava atordoada e exausta com tantas provocações. A boca dele buscou a minha e desta vez o beijo foi intenso e intimo. Tentei não pensar no que aquele momento significava, mesmo porque nem eu sabia dizer ao certo.  
Aquilo era admitir que durante todos aqueles anos eu desejei aquilo em meu intimo. Eu sonhei em voltar pra ele. Em ser mais do que apenas a garotinha que o fazia rir. Estava desconstruindo meu herói. Me desfazendo da inocência e das memórias ingênuas de minha infância, me tornando a amante de um príncipe de sangue real. O Dragão do Norte, o Bastardo Negro da Muralha, o Príncipe Prometido, e tantos outros nomes que deram a ele não seriam o bastante para ocultar sua verdadeira identidade. Ele era Jon, e ele seria só meu, ao menos por uma noite.  
Houve um momento de hesitação antes que ele me tomasse definitivamente. Jon me encarou nos olhos, como se pedisse permissão, ou como se quisesse guardar aquela cena na memória para se torturar mais tarde. Havia devoção, insegurança e vontade em seu rosto. Seus cabelos desgrenhados e a barba por fazer tornavam-no o retrato do caos e eu o queria exatamente daquela maneira.  
Então eu o senti entre minhas pernas, me invadindo lentamente e abrindo espaço para reclamar o que já lhe pertencia. Não era ruim, era apenas estranho, talvez um pouco desconfortável por eu me sentir invadida de uma forma tão intima e definitiva. Então veio a dor que as outras mulheres comentavam. Nada comparado a um ferimento por espada no abdômen, ou tantas outras dores que acumulei ao longo dos anos.  
Jon respirava com dificuldade. Ele se deteve por um momento, me dando a chance de me ajustar e acomodá-lo melhor, antes de se mexer. Eram movimentos sinuosos. O quadril dele se chocava contra o meu e a cada nova estocada eu sentia aquela expectativa por algo extraordinário. O prazer se acumulava em ondas, cada vez mais fortes, como se fosse o nível crescente da maré que vai de encontro aos grandes rochedos.  
Eu perdi a noção do volume da minha voz e aos poucos meus dedos dos pés se curvavam e ficavam dormentes, enquanto continuávamos nos movendo, por puro instinto, buscando a satisfação daquele prazer primitivo um no outro. A velocidade aumentava e os movimentos se tornavam menos cuidadosos, até que eu pudesse sentir meu baixo ventre dolorido e mesmo assim não me importar com a sensação. Eu queria mais, eu queria tudo.  
Foi quando o mundo saiu do meu campo de visão, substituído por um véu branco e enevoado. Minhas unhas cravadas nos braços e nas costas de Jon, deixando um rastro avermelhado sobre a pele alva. Ele continuava se movendo e prolongando aquela sensação inexplicável.  
Jon me puxou forte pela cintura no momento que alcançou o próprio alívio, lançando sua semente bem fundo. Ele se apoiou nos antebraços enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Eu estava languida de lenta de mais para conseguir fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse alisar as costas dele, como quem afaga um felino.  
Quando ele rolou para o meu lado, pude sentir o liquido viscoso e quente que escorria entre minhas pernas e sentia o cheiro distinto de sangue no ar. Jon olhou para o lugar onde eu havia recebido o golpe dias, ou meses, atrás e não havia qualquer sinal de que a feria estivesse aberta. O sangue que manchava os lençóis era outro e ele pareceu atordoado ao notar.  
O silêncio se tornou desconfortável eventualmente. Pensei em me levantar e sair da cama antes que Jon pudesse dizer que estava arrependido. Antes que eu pudesse fazer isso, ele me enlaçou pela cintura mais uma vez e repousou o queixo sobre o meu ombro. Ao menos ele não parecia tão desconfortável com sua consciência.  
\- Machuquei você? – ele perguntou cauteloso.  
\- Não. Eu estou bem. – respondi sonolenta – Isso foi...  
\- Não...Por favor, não avalie isso agora. – ele pediu com urgência – Já vai ser difícil o bastante pensar a respeito sem tentar classificar o que acabamos de fazer.  
\- Eu ia dizer que foi bom. Que eu gostei. – eu disse e Jon me apertou mais forte em seus braços.  
\- Tem noção do que isso significa? – ele perguntou temeroso – Eu posso ter acabado de fazer um filho em você. Eu a desonrei e você é uma lady, mesmo que não goste disso. Há tanta coisa que pode acontecer e eu não...Arya, eu não queria que você sofresse por causa da minha falta de controle.  
\- Que se dane sua falta de controle. – resmunguei – Já que você não me deixa sair do quarto, vou assumir que o mundo lá fora acabou e só sobramos nós dois.  
\- Quem me dera o mundo tivesse acabado. – Jon deixou escapar.  
\- O que está acontecendo, Jon? Me diga a verdade. – eu pedi e ele respirou fundo pouco antes de me soltar e ficar encarando o teto.  
\- Daenerys pretende voltar para o Leste e renunciar aos seus direitos como herdeira do Trono de Ferro. – ele disse com a voz grave – Aegon está ferido e não tem filhos ou esposa. Ele está inconsciente há dias e há pouca ou nenhuma esperança de que ele sobreviva.  
\- O que aconteceu com os dragões? – eu perguntei temerosa.  
\- Drogon continua forte e temperamental, mas Vyserion foi abatido. Um golpe de sorte. Aegon caiu no meio do ataque. – Jon disse – Meu irmão ainda respira e as conspirações já começaram.  
\- Que conspirações? – eu perguntei angustiada – Jon, o que está acontecendo?  
\- Tyrion Lannister, boa parte dos homens leais a casa Stark e até mesmo Storm End e o Eirye já se declararam. Querem colocar uma coroa sobre minha cabeça e uma noiva digna em minha cama. – eu estremeci ao ouvir a última parte – Deuses! Aryas, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sou o que eles dizem.  
Eu o beijei, silenciando todos os temores dele.  
\- Você é o meu Jon. Isso é tudo o que importa. – eu disse. Me virei para encará-lo e o rosto dele mais uma vez era tomado por aquela sombra de dever e sabedoria incondizente com seus vinte anos. Eu beijei seu rosto e ele deixou escapar um sorriso discreto. Jon me encarou nos olhos diretamente, como se buscasse neles um pouco de paz.  
\- Queria poder ficar aqui pra sempre. – ele disse num sussurro – Queria poder dizer que serei só seu pelo resto da vida, mas enquanto houver um reino...Estou atado ao Trono e às responsabilidades que ele traz.  
\- Então é isso? – eu perguntei desanimada – Eu serei a prima do rei e, com sorte, sua amante? – Jon deu um sobressalto ao ouvir aquilo e me encarou como se eu tivesse acabado de ficar louca.  
\- Eu me recuso a ouvir isso de você. – ele disse com urgência. – Posso ter mudado muitos dos meus conceitos ao longo do tempo, mas não o bastante para aceitar a ideia de ter uma amante.  
Tentei fazer de conta que aquilo não me magoou. Então ele cumpriria seu dever, casando-se com outra mulher, uma que pudesse ser uma boa rainha e dar filhos a ele. Uma mulher que fosse mais equilibrada e menos selvagem, gentil e educada como eu nunca fui. E quando isso acontecesse, ele me esqueceria. Esqueceria o que havia acontecido naquele quarto, pouco depois da guerra acabar.  
\- Então serei apenas a prima inconveniente do rei. – eu disse tentando manter um pouco da minha dignidade enquanto buscava algo para me cobrir.  
Jon se sentou sobre a cama, enquanto eu me enrolava em uma coberta de pele para esconder minha nudez subitamente constrangedora. Eu não queria olhar para ele naquele momento, não queria ter que ouvir suas desculpas, ou qualquer outra coisa. Jon me abraçou forte, me impedindo de sair da cama. Eu queria chorar e sair correndo, mas ele não permitiria isso.  
\- Não me deixe agora. – ele pediu – Não quando eu mais preciso.  
\- Foi você quem disse que não me queria. – eu respondi.  
\- Eu não disse isso. – Jon se defendeu.  
\- Disse que jamais teria uma amante. – eu revidei contrariada, tentando conter a vontade de socá-lo. Ele beijou o ponto logo abaixo da minha orelha, me provocando um arrepio.  
\- O que não quer dizer que eu não quero você. – a voz não passava de um sussurro – Se ainda existe um mundo lá fora e eu devo governá-lo porque não me resta escolha, ao menos isso vão ter que permitir.  
\- O que está sugerindo? – eu me virei para encará-lo. Jon sorriu de forma insegura.  
\- Que eu ainda não aceitei nenhuma proposta de casamento. – ele disse – Se eu tenho de me casar com alguém, se tenho de aceitar mais esta condição, ao menos eu terei a palavra final quanto a escolha da noiva. – Jon disse convicto e eu desejei que ele não concluísse aquele raciocínio.  
A ideia era assustadora e perigosa. Eu não queria que entre nós houvesse o peso de algo tão drástico, ou as obrigações para com o reino, mas Jon continuou a falara, apesar dos meus receios e objeções.  
\- Bran não se importaria, eu acho. – Jon disse afastando uma mecha do meu cabelo que caia sobre os meus olhos – E mesmo que ele tenha objeções, ao menos para dar uma ordem esta coroa tem de me servir.  
\- E se eu não quiser? E se eu não concordar? – eu questionei deixando-o atordoado.  
\- Achei que...- ele fez uma pausa significativa e agora era ele quem estava magoado – Eu achei que você ficaria feliz com a ideia depois de tudo o que aconteceu aqui. Eu fiz algo errado?  
Eu respirei fundo.  
\- Eu não quero uma coroa, um marido, nada disso. – eu disse firme – Eu só quero você.  
\- Infelizmente não pode me ter sem aceitar o resto. – ele disse ainda cauteloso – E se não me aceitar nestas condições, então eu não tomarei uma esposa e terei de me conformar com a ideia de ter uma amante real. Sinceramente, eu preferia não ofender a memória de seu pai, que me criou desde pequeno, nem ofender a honra dos Stark além do que já ofendi.  
\- Pode me dar alguns dias para pensar a respeito? – eu perguntei e apesar de não ser a resposta que Jon gostaria de ouvir, ele concordou com um aceno de cabeça.  
No dia seguinte, depois de dormirmos enroscados um no outro, ele permitiu que eu deixasse o quarto para ver a movimentação no castelo. Winterfell resistia no coração do Norte, a despeito do inverno e do clima impiedoso. Alguns pavilhões eram reparados as pressas. Fantasmas caminhava tranquilamente ao lado de Jon.  
As pessoas nos encaravam com olhares desconfiados e sussurravam uns para os outros quando nos viam passar. Imagino que àquela altura já não era segredo o que havia acontecido naquele quarto.  
Jon não voltou a tocar no assunto da proposta de casamento nos dias que se seguiram. Eu o teria aceitado, se a ideia de ser rainha não fosse tão assustadora, se a memória da guerra e das traições não me tirassem o sono de madrugada. Eu queria voltar a ser aquela menina de nove anos, que tinha uma família e ignorava que um jogo perigoso era jogado entre lordes de todo reino. Mesmo meu amor por Jon não era o bastante para me fazer ignorar aquele medo.  
Apesar da falta de uma resposta minha, Jon continuou voltando ao quarto e a despeito de suas objeções a ter uma amante, era isso o que ele havia me tornado. Queria que tudo pudesse ser tão simples quanto aquilo.  
As notícias daquele caso logo se espalharam pelo reino e os lordes começaram a ficar desesperados para me substituírem por uma de suas filhas, enquanto os homens do Norte olhavam para nós com rostos severos e cochichavam sobre nossa imoralidade.  
Sansa me escreveu uma carta cheia de conselhos e críticas. Em seguida veio uma carta de Bran, que eu se quer me dei ao trabalho de abrir. Queimei as duas na lareira do quarto. Se eu tinha de tomar uma decisão, seria por Jon e não pelo jogo de poder que meus irmãos agora jogavam com tanta habilidade.  
Eu permaneci calada, mesmo quando meu sangue parou de descer e nada conseguia parar no meu estômago.  
Passei a ser mais cuidadosa perto de Jon, sabendo que a notícia o deixaria inquieto e ansioso pela minha resposta. Notícias da piora de Aegon chegaram mais ou menos um mês depois da falha em minhas regras. Jon quase não dormia direito naqueles dias e os corvos vindos do reino inteiro enchiam a torre do maester de Winterfell com penas, tinha e sujeira das aves.  
Estávamos sentados junto a lareira do quarto. Eu estava enrolada em minha capa, tentando me manter aquecida, enquanto Jon relia um pergaminho pela décima vez. Minha mão estava acomodada sobre minha barriga de forma inconsciente. Era difícil acreditar que havia algo ali.  
Jon respirou fundo, deixando o pergaminho de lado. Ele encarou o fogo diante de nós e pareceu refletir sobre seus inúmeros problemas.  
\- Sei que gosta de fingir que o mundo não existe fora deste quarto, mas sabe que isso não é verdade. – ele disse num tom sério e calmo – O reino tem expectativas e nós temos de atendê-las.  
\- Isso é um jeito diplomático de dizer que você quer uma resposta minha? – eu perguntei de forma evasiva. Jon respirou fundo e encostou a cabeça na poltrona.  
\- Cartas com proposta de lordes do reino inteiro me oferecendo suas filhas chegam diariamente e eu não posso ignorar isso para sempre. Os rumores sobre o que acontece neste quarto quando estamos a sós já alcançaram os ouvidos de Sansa e Bran. Ele me escreveu perguntando o que eu pretendo fazer e o tom que ele usou não era nada simpático. Tyrion Lannister aprova a união. Eu devo uma resposta ao seu irmão e à Mão do Rei. – Jon disse de forma solene – Sei que é assustador, mas não é só você quem vai ter de se adaptar a uma vida nova se aceitar meu pedido. Aegon está morrendo e todas estas questões se tornaram urgentes, mas independente disso, independente de qualquer razão política, eu quero que se case comigo porque eu a amo. – Jon fez mais uma pausa, como se ponderasse se devia ou não dizer mais alguma coisa – Se não acha que eu tenho o direito de ouvir uma resposta sua, se não acha que a iminência da minha coroação é algo que possa fazê-la tomar uma decisão, eu gostaria ao menos que considerasse que em alguns meses sua barriga vai estar grande de mais para disfarçar com roupas folgadas.  
\- Há quanto tempo sabe? – eu perguntei num tom fraco de voz.  
\- Todo castelo comenta como tem passado mal pela manhã. Acha mesmo que nenhuma das criadas me contaria que não tem sangrado nos últimos meses? Eu sei já faz algumas semanas. – ele respondeu – Me perguntava quando você teria coragem pra me dizer.  
\- Eu sabia que isso ia deixá-lo ansioso por uma resposta. – eu disse.  
\- E com todo direito. – Jon insistiu. Ele se levantou da poltrona e caminhou até mim.  
Jon se ajoelhou diante de mim e levou a mão à minha barriga. Seu rosto tinha uma expressão serena e seus lábios pareciam se curvar num sorriso discreto. Ele estava exausto e isso era nítido. Seus olhos eram doces enquanto ele me encarava, cheio de expectativas. Aquele homem que se ajoelhava diante de mim seria rei e eu estava carregando um filho dele, enquanto me recusava a admitir que eu queria ser a mulher dele, se não houvesse no meio do caminho um reino inteiro.  
\- Não quero que essa criança saiba o que é ser um bastardo. – ele disse calmo – E eu não quero que você seja chamada de nomes indignos pelas costas.  
\- Nós crescemos como irmãos e o Norte inteiro sabe disso. Nomes indignos já eram de se esperar. – eu disse teimosa.  
\- Eu te amo. – ele disse com aquela sinceridade simplista e rústica, típica de um nortenho. Jon não tinha o talento dos poetas ou cantores, tão pouco eu queria que ele tivesse. Aquela total falta de eloquência que nós compartilhávamos era algo que me agradava até certo ponto. Nós nos entendíamos bem através de olhares. – Com ou sem coroa, isso não vai mudar.  
Acariciei o rosto dele, sentindo a barba roçar contra as pontas dos meus dedos. Beijei a boca dele e este foi todo o incentivo que Jon precisou para tornar aquele beijo algo mais intenso.  
\- Então escreve dizendo ao meu irmão que passe a me chamar de Vossa Graça. – eu disse com meus lábios ainda colados aos dele – Deuses sejam bons.  
Jon riu um riso grave e espalhou beijos por todo meu rosto e pescoço. Sua mão, sempre que tinha a chance, pousava sobre meu ventre, acariciando a criança que nós dois ainda relutávamos a crer que estava ali.  
Dias depois estávamos de baixo da árvore coração. Nortenhos nos encaravam divididos entre a reprovação pelo nosso passado e a satisfação pelo enlace. Os deuses antigos nos vigiavam no bosque sagrado, enquanto um septão recitava preces e anunciava que eu e Jon éramos marido e mulher.  
O inverno ainda estava longe de acabar e seria impiedoso. Muitos ainda morreriam antes que a primavera chegasse, assim como Aegon morreu duas semanas depois do meu casamento. Eu e Jon ainda passaríamos por muita coisa. Brigaríamos e faríamos as pazes incontáveis vezes, enquanto tentávamos governar o reino. A vida não seria fácil, mas dentro do quarto preferíamos fazer de conta que o mundo lá fora não existia. A vida seria sempre difícil, mas ao menos, a guerra havia acabado.  
E se me perguntarem, eu direi que não me arrependo de nada. O que aconteceu naquele quarto, quando a guerra terminou, foi apenas a confirmação de um sentimento que nós dois sabíamos que estava gravado dentro de nós a ferro e fogo. Não é algo que eu possa explicar, ou medir. O que nós tínhamos era algo que cresceu em um terreno árido e impiedoso, quando perdemos quase tudo e ainda tentávamos encontrar os caminhos que nos levariam a um mesmo castelo. Nós sobrevivemos graças a esperança de nos reencontrarmos.

>   
> Here it comes  
> Here comes the first step  
> Here it comes  
> Here comes the first step  
> It Stars Up in our bedroom after the war  
> It starts Up in our bedroom after the war  
> After the war, After the war, After the war  
> After the war, After the war, After the war  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

Quando a vi de costas, em meio à batalha mais sangrenta já travada, cheguei a jurar que aquilo era uma alucinação, ou pior. Cheguei a pensar que eu havia morrido e ela esperava por mim, coberta de sangue, com uma espada em punho e o descontrole do calor da batalha. O mundo ao redor estava em pedaços. O mundo que nós conhecemos acabaria naquele mesmo dia, dando lugar a uma nova era, para qual nenhum de nós estava preparado.

Achei que o que eu estava vendo era o meu desejo de reencontrá-la a qualquer custo. O mesmo desejo que me fez ordenar a Mance Rayder que resgatasse uma impostora que dizia ser a filha de Lord Stark. Eu havia sonhado com Arya tantas vezes, em épocas tão diferentes, que para mim mais um sonho não faria diferença.

Nos meus sonhos ela sorria, ou pregava peças em alguém para depois correr em minha direção chamando meu nome. Nos meus pesadelos eu sempre chegava tarde de mais para vê-la caída no chão, com sangue escorrendo de sua boca, enquanto seus olhos perdiam a luz e ela me deixava dizendo "Senti sua falta...".

E aquele era um dos meus pesadelos tomando forma. Era Arya a apenas alguns metros de distância, pendendo para o lado após levar um golpe bem abaixo das costelas. O sangue tingiu a neve, seu rosto ficou pálido e os olhos dela encontraram os meus. Mil anos poderiam ter se passado e eu ainda reconheceria os olhos dela e naquele momento o que eles me diziam era que Arya estava me deixando para abraçar o Deus de Muitas Faces.

Foi como se minha mente deixasse meu corpo e tudo o que eu via a minha volta se resumia a um borrão feito de sombras. A espada em minhas mãos não fazia diferença entre amigo ou inimigo, contanto que eu chegasse até ela a tempo.

Naquele dia eu matei dois dos meus homens em meio ao meu descontrole. Eu teria morrido também, com uma espada decepando minha cabeça, ou com um golpe de martelo, como meu pai morreu. Mas aquele era o meu dia de sorte. Arya estava desacordada e quase morta em meus braços. Eu não conseguia dizer uma palavra coerente além de súplicas a ela. Rezei para qualquer deus disposto a ouvir minhas preces. Eu faria qualquer sacrifício, eu faria qualquer coisa para que Arya não deixasse aquele mundo.

Melissandre teria dito que o Senhor da Luz atendia ao seu filho mais amado, mandando seus dragões para a batalha. Eu teria concordado. Meus olhos arderam à medida que o fogo abria caminho entre as linhas inimigas e o cheiro de carne queimada se tornou insuportável. Continuei abraçado ao corpo inerte de Arya, implorando e chorando sem saber diferenciar uma coisa da outra, por um tempo indefinido. Teriam se passado horas, talvez semanas e eu não saberia dizer. Voltei a mim com Sam me chacoalhando e dando ordens para que levassem Arya para longe.

Eu peguei a espada do chão e mais uma vez ergui minha lâmina contra meus amigos, que um dia chamei de irmãos. Pip e Grenn me seguraram por trás e arrancaram a espada de minha mão, junto com uma adaga de obsidiana. Sam deu ordens para que dois patrulheiros tirassem Arya da neve. Eu gritei e proferi toda sorte de impropérios pensando que eles a entregariam para as chamas, para que ela não voltasse à vida com os olhos vítreos em um tom de azul assustador. Ela não estava morta, não podia estar.

Cai de joelhos no chão, chorando como uma criança perdida, chorando pela morte da única pessoa que me fazia rir, não importava o quão desanimado eu estivesse. Grenn me levantou do chão, com sua força de auroque. Ele dizia alguma coisa sobre o Jovem Dragão. Era como todos se referiam a Aegon Targaryen.

Eu não queria ouvir uma palavra a respeito de como meu irmão havia sido brilhante em batalha, ou como minha tia era graciosa com seus aliados. Pouco me importava aquela família com a qual eu não compartilhava nem mesmo os traços valyrianos. Era Arya quem estavam tirando de mim e sem ela o mundo podia muito bem acabar e eu não me importaria.

Fui arrastado para a Torre da Rainha e Grenn precisou me acertar um soco na mandíbula para que eu despertasse daquele transe. Eu arregalei meus olhos diante da agressão e o agarrei pela gola, pronto para matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos.

\- ELA ESTÁ VIVA! – ele gritou na minha cara, sem qualquer consideração pelo título que eu usava agora. Eu me detive por um momento, como se aquelas palavras não fizessem o menor sentido. Ela estava imóvel em meus braços, pálida como a própria morte, ou como as estátuas da cripta de Winterfell, enquanto o sangue encharcava a neve ao nosso redor. – Sam disse que ela está viva.

Fiquei em silêncio por um segundo, assimilando o que Grenn estava me dizendo.

\- Não minta pra mim. – eu disse entre dentes.

\- Não estou mentindo. – ele insistiu – A garota estranha, ela está viva. Fraca, mas viva. Sam está tratando da ferida. O estado dela é grave, mas você conhece nosso Sam, ele vai fazer um milagre aqui.

Eu me sentei sobre a cama, atordoado por tudo o que havia acontecido. Grenn ficou em silencio por algum tempo até criar coragem para dizer.

\- Vyserion foi abatido. – ele disse – Foi um golpe de muita sorte. Uma lança através do crânio quando ele abriu a boca.

\- E Aegon? – eu perguntei recobrando minha consciência parcialmente. Grenn tinha um semblante grave.

\- Caiu de uma altura considerável e teve as pernas esmagadas pela carcaça do animal. – ele disse – Nunca mais vai andar, é o que dizem. Outros vão além e afirmam que ele não viverá para se sentar no trono.

\- Tão grave assim? – eu questionei.

\- Ele está desacordado. – Grenn disse – O Duende diz para que você se prepare para o pior.

\- E qual seria o pior? - eu perguntei sem realmente me importar. Enquanto Arya estivesse em estado grave, nada teria relevância para mim.

\- Posso estar te chamando de Vossa Graça em alguns dias. – Grenn disse – Há um rumor de que Daenerys não vai ficar nos Sete Reinos. Se Aegon morrer, você será rei.

Eu não dei importância para aquilo que Grenn disse nos dias que se seguiram. A Muralha havia resistido e os dragões se encarregaram de por fim a ameaça que passou séculos oculta de baixo da neve. Daenerys mantinha sua vigília silenciosa ao lado de Aegon, rezava aos sete pedindo que o curassem, de uma forma que fazia com que eu me lembrasse de Lady Stark quando Bran foi empurrado do alto da torre.

Sam dividia suas atenções entre Aegon e Arya. Enquanto meu meio irmão parecia um caso perdido, sem esboçar qualquer reação e perdendo peso constantemente, Arya ainda lutava. Ela teve febre, o que indicava que seu corpo estava reagindo à infecção. Sam havia suturado o corte e mantinha as bandagens limpas e secas. O problema era conseguir material e permitir que Arya descansasse num ambiente adequado, com um maester que pudesse cuidar apenas dela. Arya tinha de ir para Winterfell o quanto antes, o problema seria levá-la até lá sem que ela morresse no meio do caminho.

Daenerys me encontrou no quarto onde Arya estava alojada. Minha tia se aproximou de mim com passos cuidadosos e se sentou ao meu lado. Ficamos em silêncio por muito tempo já que não tínhamos muito o que falar um para o outro. Eu sabia que ela estava com medo. Meu meio irmão estava morrendo sem deixar herdeiros, ela não podia ter filhos e a única família que havia restado para Daenerys Targaryen era um sobrinho bastardo, que não se parecia em nada com a figura heroica do irmão que ela jamais conheceu.

\- Jon Conington disse que ela se parece com Lyanna Stark. – Daenerys disse serena – Tento imaginar como ela era.

\- Sinto muito não poder satisfazer sua curiosidade. Eu não conheci minha mãe. – respondi sério.

\- Aegon tinha um fascínio por esta menina. Acho que ele gostava de pensar que teria mais sorte que o pai de vocês. Acha que Arya teria concordado? – Daenerys perguntou e eu me senti imediatamente desconfortável.

\- Se eu a conheço bem, ela jamais concordaria. Arya nunca quis...Ela nunca quis ser uma dama, muito menos uma rainha. – eu respondi.

\- Nós nunca saberemos como teria sido. – Daenerys completou pesarosa – Quando eu voltar para o Leste, quero que me prometa uma coisa.

\- Peça. – eu disse sem desviar meus olhos do corpo imóvel de Arya.

\- Você vai ascender ao trono, vai lutar para que o nome de nossa família governe por mais mil anos. – ela disse fervorosa – Case-se e dê ao seu primeiro filho o nome de seu pai.

\- Aegon cumprirá tudo isso. – eu disse, sabendo que aquela era uma esperança vaga.

\- Nós dois sabemos que ele não viverá para isso. – Daenerys respondeu – Você é a nossa única chance, Jon.

Era isso o que eu representava para aquela família que eu mal conhecia. A única chance de justiça e vingança. Eu não tinha por eles qualquer simpatia. Meu pai foi um homem egoísta e minha mãe em sua ingenuidade, se deixou levar pelas promessas de um príncipe que se dizia apaixonado. Ambos colocaram um país inteiro em um conflito que duraria vinte anos e que trouxe a morte para tantas pessoas que eu amava. Perdi o homem que cuidou de mim como um pai, perdi meu primo e melhor amigo de uma forma brutal.

Minha tia pedia para que eu ascendesse ao trono e fundasse uma nova dinastia Targaryen, que duraria mais mil anos. Eu não tinha nenhum motivo para fazer isso, nenhuma razão para desejar me sentar naquele trono que só trouxe desgraças. Tudo o que eu queria era vingança contra todos os que traíram e perseguiram a família Stark. Queria ver suas cabeças fincadas em lanças e seus corpos carbonizados. E eu daria aquela visão de presente à Arya quando ela acordasse.

\- Eu farei o que me pede. – eu respondi desanimado – Mas eu quero algo em troca.

\- Você terá o trono, isso não é o bastante? – Daenerys perguntou escandalizada. Eu me mantive indiferente.

\- Eu quero um dragão. – eu disse e Daenerys ficou imediatamente desconfortável.

\- Não vou lhe dar um dragão! Uma mãe não entrega um filho dessa maneira, muito menos agora que só me restam dois! – ela vociferou – Isso é um absurdo. Você é um bastardo que por sorte tem o sangue de Rhaegar nas veias. Eu sou Daenerys Stormborn, uma Targaryen legítima, filha de Aerys II, Mãe de Dragões e uma rainha em meu próprio direito!

\- E eu sou sua única esperança de continuidade! Bastardo ou não, meu sangue é tão nobre quanto o seu. – eu revidei firme – Aegon era bom o bastante para montar um dragão e você mal o conhecia. Agora Vyserion está morto e Aegon logo vai se juntar a ele. Você não quer ficar nos Sete Reinos e arcar com as consequências dessa guerra, porque sabe que o país estará devastado. Quando eu ascender ao trono, não haverá um minuto de paz na minha vida e eu vou precisar de algo para calar a boca de todos, algo que reforce minha pretensão. E você não é uma rainha, como gosta de pensar, você era uma criança perdida que ganhou um brinquedo perigoso e no momento que o usou pela primeira vez não soube como concertar o estrago. Se você é Daenerys Stormborn, a Não Queimada, a Mãe de Dragões, eu sou Jon Snow, antigo Lorde Comandante da Muralha, filho de Rhaegar Targeryen, o Bastardo Negro, o Dragão do Norte. Enquanto você tenta posar como uma rainha gentil e altruísta, é o meu nome que é sussurrado com temor pelos seus inimigos, então não me diga que eu tenho sorte em ser um bastardo Targaryen. É você quem tem sorte por eu ter decidido me aliar a você nesta guerra.

\- Muito bem. – Daenerys disse com seus olhos violeta rasos de lágrimas – Rhaegal ficará com você.

\- Não. Drogon ficará. – eu respondi firme – Um dragão negro para o Bastardo Negro.

\- Você já está abusando da sorte! – ela retrucou furiosa.

\- Governar é um jogo traiçoeiro e você já devia saber disso. – eu respondi – Para os Sete Reinos, Aegon, O Conquistador, foi um herói e um grande rei. Ele montava Balerion, o Terror Negro. Um descendente de Aegon, montando um dragão cujas características coincidem com as de Balerion é algo grandioso de mais para ser ignorado. Governar é um jogo com fumaças e espelhos, se quer que isso dê certo, me dê as armas corretas. Com Drogon, minha pretensão será muito forte e simbólica para ser ignorada.

\- Me parece que eu não tenho escolha. – ela disse ácida.

\- Nenhum de nós tem. – respondi desanimado – Eu levarei Drogon para Winterfell. Ficarei lá até que seja possível reorganizar as nossas forças e acalmar os selvagens. A Muralha agora é responsabilidade deles.

Daenerys lançou um olhar de desdém a Arya, que permanecia desacordada e alheia a todo caos. Minha tia tinha um sorriso amargo nos lábios.

\- E você me chantageou para ter um meio de transportá-la até Winterfell sem que ela morresse no meio do caminho. – Daenerys disse – Ela realmente se parece com Lyanna Stark. Ela já está até destruindo esta família. – minha tia então se virou para mim e me encarou nos olhos – Eu sinceramente espero que seja mais esperto do que seu pai. Peça permissão ao irmão, faça uma cerimônia pública, e faça nela um filho o quanto antes.

\- Eu nunca me casaria com ela. – eu disse entre dentes.

\- Você matou dois dos seus homens e só os deuses podem dizer o que mais teria feito para salvar essa garota. Não saiu do lado dela até agora e me chantageou para tirá-la daqui usando um dragão. Quem você acha que engana? – Daenerys disse de forma cínica – Há quanto tempo você se culpa por estar apaixonado por uma garota que você passou a vida acreditando ser sua irmã? Leve-a para cama, por mim você poderia deflorá-la agora mesmo, aproveitando que ela ainda está inconsciente. Contanto que Brandon Stark não se volte contra você e que um casamento aconteça, eu não me importo. Dar filhos legítimos a esta dinastia é o mínimo que uma Stark pode fazer, depois de Lyanna ter acabado com esta família.

\- Já disse o bastante, agora saia daqui. – eu revidei firme e Daenerys obedeceu sem questionar.

Eu queria que isso não tivesse acontecido, mas as palavras ácidas de minha tia ficaram atormentando minha cabeça por dias a fio, como se fosse um martelo batendo contra uma bigorna, mesmo quando o silêncio de Winterfell parecia me trazer alguma paz de espírito.

Arya permaneceu desacordada por mais duas semanas, graças ao leite de papoula, mas o maester dizia que o pior já havia passado. Em breve ela acordaria e eu teria cabeça para lidar com todos os problemas urgentes que necessitavam a minha total atenção.

Tyrion Lannister mandava aves com frequência, me mantendo informado a respeito de tudo o que se passava no reino e em todas as cartas, havia um alerta. Aegon estava fraco de mais e não duraria muito. Logo eu seria rei e isso significava que eu devia ter uma rainha o quanto antes. Todas as vezes que eu pensava a respeito, as palavras de Daenerys me assombravam e eu pensava em Arya vestindo um vestido bonito, com uma coroa de flores sobre a cabeça.

A imagem que se formava em minha mente não condizia em nada com a Arya que eu conheci. Ela era teimosa, inquieta e nada delicada quando criança. Vivia com suas roupas, mãos e rosto sujos, cabelos desgrenhados e cheia de hematomas. Na infância, não havia muito no rosto dela que pudesse ser considerado atraente, a não ser por seus olhos expressivos e pelo sorriso. Arya sorria pouco, porque era uma Stark dos pés a cabeça, mas eram esses raros sorrisos que eu queria de volta.

Deitada sobre a cama que havia pertencido aos pais dela, Arya parecia dormir um sono tranquilo e eu podia observar melhor as mudanças que ela havia sofrido ao longo dos anos. O que mais me chocou foi o cabelo curto. Eu não sabia dizer quem havia feito aquilo, mas eu teria socado o desgraçado por ter cortado o cabelo dela. Eu queria sentir os fios longos, escuros e sedosos entre meus dedos, bagunçá-los e vê-la fazendo careta por causa disso. Eu perdi as contas de quantas vezes desejei fazer aquilo durante cinco anos.

O rosto dela era mais harmonioso agora. Um nariz bem feito, maçãs do rosto levemente salientes e lábios generosos. O corpo dela também havia mudado. Arya deixou de ser uma garotinha magrela, para se tornar uma mulher esguia, com quadril arredondado e seios pequenos. Ela ainda não havia completado dezesseis anos e eu relutava em acreditar que Arya já não era mais uma criança, mesmo quando o maester disse que ela sangrava regularmente. Aquilo foi um choque, mas aos poucos eu me conscientizava de que havíamos passado muito tempo longe um do outro para compreender que em cinco anos muita coisa havia mudado e que nós havíamos deixado para trás a infância e a inocência.

Eu havia deixado o castelo por três dias para solucionar uma disputa entre dois lordes menores. Quando voltei fui imediatamente até o quarto onde Arya dormia, ainda vestindo armadura e sujo por causa da viagem. Abri a porta do quarto e entrei com cuidado. A lareira estava acesa e a noite era fria. O vento assoviava entre as frestas das janelas, tornando o lugar quase assustador.

Ela abriu os olhos e se sentou sobre a cama. Estava mais magra e parecia frágil como uma boneca de porcelana. O cabelo curto estava opaco e embaraçado. Arya estava pálida e por causa da luz da lareira, parecia fantasmagórica. Ela percebeu que eu estava no quarto, parcialmente escondido entre as sombras e ainda vestindo armadura.

Arya me encarava como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo. Enquanto eu me aproximava da cama e ouvia o som dos meus passos ecoando pelo quarto, me senti subitamente inseguro. Talvez ela não me reconhecesse depois de tanto tempo, ou talvez eu parecesse assustador de mais com a cicatriz sobre o olho e vestindo uma armadura. Ou talvez o que assustasse de fato fosse o dragão de três cabeças, feito de rubis cravejados sobre o aço negro. Eu queria esconder aquele emblema e dizer a ela que eu ainda era o mesmo Jon e que nada mudaria entre nós, mas aquela era uma mentira e se eu devia à Arya alguma coisa, essa coisa era sinceridade.

Ela tentou se levantar da cama e eu fui até ela imediatamente. Eu a segurei, e com um pouco de força fiz com que Arya permanecesse deitada.

\- Não... – eu disse rapidamente, minha voz rouca em razão do nó que havia se formado em minha garganta – Não se esforce.

Ela obviamente não ficou feliz com aquilo e sua reação fez com que eu despertasse para o fato de que aquilo não era um sonho. A guerra havia acabado, ou acabaria em breve, quando King's Landing caísse, e ela estava ali, viva. Eu podia senti-la com todos os meus sentidos e ter a certeza de que aquilo não era um sonho. Daquela vez não era sonho.

Fiz aquilo que desejei fazer por anos. Levei minha mão aos cabelos dela, esperando bagunçá-los como costumava fazer, mas tocar os fios curtos era como tocar a realidade severa pela qual ela havia passado, era saber empiricamente que coisas horríveis aconteceram a ela e eu não estava por perto para protegê-la.

Eu queria Arya de volta. A minha Arya, de cabelos longos, com aquele sorriso travesso e seus braços magrelos sempre prontos para me abraçarem, não aquela mulher frágil e debilitada, que tocou a face da morte e sentiu seu hálito de perto. No que dependesse de mim, ela logo recuperaria suas forças, seu riso surgiria aos poucos e ela seria tratada de acordo com seu nascimento.

\- Vai deixá-los crescer de novo? – eu perguntei sabendo que era algo tolo, mas eu desejava vê-la mais parecida com a imagem que eu tinha de um tempo feliz e simples, desejava repetir o gesto que simbolizava toda nossa cumplicidade e intimidade, na esperança de que tudo pudesse voltar a ser como antes. Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas contidas, enquanto eu já não conseguia mais segurar as minhas.

Eu a abracei tão forte quanto a armadura permitia. Afundei meu nariz na volta do pescoço dela e apesar do cheiro enjoado de suor seco, ela ainda cheirava a pinheiros e rosas de inverno. Chorei, como não chorava há anos, como não havia chorado por Eddard Stark, ou Robb. Chorei porque era Arya e ela estava viva e quente entre os meus braços, sua respiração em meu cabelo e seus braços retribuindo o meu gesto.

\- Eu senti tanto a sua falta... – foi como confessar todos os meus pecados diretamente aos deuses. Foi como retirar de meu coração um peso que eu sequer sabia que estava lá – Eu tive tanto medo. – e eu ainda tinha. Medo de que ela adoecesse, medo de que a ferida reabrisse, medo de perdê-la para a guerra e de vê-la se tornar um daqueles monstros de olhos azuis.

A armadura me impedia de senti-la melhor contra o meu corpo, de sentir o calor dela contra a minha pele e de ouvir o coração dela bater.

\- Está viva. – eu disse como se não conseguisse acreditar. Coloquei minha mão entre os seios dela e senti seu pulso firme e sua respiração pesada. Ela estava quente, mãos não havia sinal de febre. Seu rosto ficou corado e pude ver os mamilos enrijecidos, apesar da camisola grosseira que ela usava. Aquilo me deixou confuso e subitamente excitado.

\- Estou. – ela respondeu – E entediada. – o que não chegava a ser uma surpresa. A respiração dela era ofegante e o coração acelerava contra minha mão. Por um instante fiquei fascinado observando o rosto corado dela e a forma como seu corpo parecia reagir. As palavras ásperas de Daenerys ecoaram mais uma vez dentro de minha cabeça e eu afastei minha mão, preferindo tocar o rosto de Arya, ao invés de permitir que a proximidade tentadora com seus seios continuasse.

\- É preciso que se recupere. – eu disse num esforço de acalmá-la, mesmo sabendo que seria inútil.

\- O que não é justificativa para não me dizer o que está acontecendo fora deste quarto. – ela argumentou e eu estremeci por dentro – Por que estou em Winterfell e não na Muralha?

\- Porque é mais seguro. – eu respondi – Aqui poderia se recuperar melhor, com um maester por perto e longe da agitação da batalha.

\- Hahah! Eu sabia. Não quer me deixar lutar. – ela disse irônica – Sabe que precisa de toda ajuda que puder conseguir. Eu posso ser útil, Jon. – útil e teimosa como uma mula. Não importava o que eu dissesse, Arya ia tentar botar suas mãos em uma espada tão logo eu me descuidasse.

\- Eu precisava de toda ajuda que pudesse conseguir. Não preciso mais. – respondi com uma boa dose de alívio, mas ao mesmo tempo o fim da guerra era um pesadelo maior do que eu supunha, principalmente agora que Aegon estava a um passo da morte – Acabou.

\- Ganhamos? – Arya perguntou assobrada. Eu já nem sabia o que significava ganhar uma guerra, mas eu e Arya estávamos vivos e isso já era uma vitória.

\- É uma forma de entender a situação. – eu disse sem humor ou alegria. Era como se aquilo não significasse nada. Como eu queria que o resultado fosse outro, que Aegon estivesse inteiro e perambulando pelo reino. Se ele assumisse o trono, eu voltaria para Winterfell e viveria uma vida tranquila. Eu poderia passar o resto dos meus dias no Norte, onde era o meu lugar, junto de tudo e todos que eu amava.

\- O que acontece agora? – ela inquieta e eu desviei os olhos.

\- Eu não quero falar sobre isso agora. Você só iria se aborrecer sem necessidade. – disse sério e evasivo – Não há nada definido ainda, então não há por que se preocupar. É melhor que descanse e se recupere.

\- Para os sete infernos você e essa história de que tenho que descansar! – ela respondeu furiosa e por um instante aquela reação me pegou de surpresa. Arya estava habituada a controlar sua própria vida e não dava importância para hierarquia ou nobreza. Eu teria de me acostumar com isso. – Eu preciso saber de muita coisa! Bran e Rickon, como eles estão? E Sansa?! Jon, você não pode me trancar dentro deste quarto e fazer de conta que o mundo do lado de fora não existe!

Eu respirei fundo e ponderei o que devia ou não dizer a ela. Sansa, Bran e Rickon estavam bem. Sansa governava o vale após a morte prematura do marido e uma filha pequena. Sua posição era instável, mas Bran estava lá para dar apoio a ela, junto com Rickon. Eu deveria dizer a Arya como Bran estava mudado após sua estada com os filhos da floresta, ou como Rickon se tornou um garoto selvagem e perigoso? Devia dizer que Sansa havia dado a luz a um menino que nasceu morto, antes de ter sua pequena Cat? Eu devia dizer que em breve colocariam uma coroa sobre minha cabeça e eu teria de governa em nome de uma família que não representava nada pra mim e que eu havia prometido a irmã de meu pai que me casaria e teria filhos? Eu devia dizer que sonhei com ela vestida de noiva?

Arya não precisava de tanta informação. Não precisava saber da fome, das mortes, de como o reino estava em frangalhos e de como eu não estava preparado para assumir aquela responsabilidade. A guerra foi severa de mais com nós dois e ao menos ela merecia se recuperar com a mente livre de tantos problemas.

\- Eles estão a salvo. Vão ficar bem. – eu disse sem oferecer mais explicações – E talvez eu esteja te trancando aqui pra que não veja o que sobrou do mundo lá fora. Não estou fazendo isso pra punir você, Arya. Eu só quero resguardá-la, ao menos por enquanto.

\- Bobagem! – Arya resmungou e eu não soube como agir.

\- Pode ser, mas eu sou o responsável por Winterfell e por você até segunda ordem. –respirei fundo – Quando tudo estiver mais tranquilo, quando você estiver recuperada e descansada, só falaremos sobre isso. Até lá, você fica aqui, segura, aquecida e bem alimentada.

\- Você vai embora de novo? – ela me perguntou em um fiapo de voz, como se a visão do aço a assustasse, mesmo que eu soubesse que Arya estava mais do que habituada às armas. Sorri para ela um sorriso cansado.

\- Não. – eu disse – Vou ficar aqui. Há muito que ser feito e os selvagens me respeitam o bastante para não causarem confusão enquanto eu estiver no Norte. Além disso, eu não sou idiota de deixá-la aos cuidados de qualquer outra pessoa. Você escapuliria daqui na primeira oportunidade.

\- Precisa usar armadura dentro de casa? – ela parecia contrariada.

\- Algum problema com ela? – perguntei confuso.

\- Não gosto deste brasão sobre seu peito, gosto menos ainda de ver você coberto em aço. É como se estivesse preparado para o pior. – ela resmungou e eu passei a mão pelo cabelo dela e sorri um sorriso discreto.

\- Eu não estou. – eu disse – Se preferir, eu posso deixar a armadura de lado enquanto estiver dentro do castelo, mas quanto ao meu brasão...Temo que terá de se acostumar. – na verdade, nós dois teríamos de nos acostumar. Eu não gostava daquele brasão mais do que ela, mas agora aquilo era parte de mim.

\- Sabe, você nunca vai ser um Targaryen pra mim. Não importa o que digam, eu me recuso a chamá-lo de "Vossa Alteza". – ela disse traçando o contorno de rubis que formava o dragão sobre meu peito. Eu riu um riso baixo pouco antes de beijar a testa dela. Tudo o que eu queria era que Arya não me tratasse diferente, que ela ainda gostasse de mim como gostava de Jon Snow.

\- Deuses sejam bons, eu teria feito de tudo para que você não soubesse meu novo nome, mas não consigo controlar as fofocas, boatos e canções exageradas ao meu respeito. Eu teria feito tudo pra que ao menos você não me tratasse diferente por causa de um maldito nome. – eu a abracei forte.

Ficamos daquele jeito por algum tempo. Meus dedos traçavam círculos invisíveis nas costas dela e eu chegava a conclusão de que aquele era o momento mais feliz da minha vida ao longo de cinco anos. Eu queria abraçá-la forte e jamais deixá-la se afastar de mim. Queria poder dizer que ela me pertencia de algum modo e isso me daria o direito de lutar contra qualquer um que tentasse levá-la para longe.

Depois daquele dia, Arya se tornou impaciente para saber o que estava acontecendo do lado de fora. Notícias a respeito de Aegon chegavam com frequência, mas nenhuma era animadora. Tyrion continuava insistindo para que eu arrumasse uma noiva, mas eu não queria ouvir uma única palavra a respeito daquilo.

Eu tinha consciência de que não poderia fugir de minhas responsabilidades para sempre, mas enquanto Arya se recuperava eu preferia fazer de conta que a paz era um sonho possível. Eu ia até ela todos os dias e fazíamos nossas refeições juntos. De noite conversávamos, ou passávamos horas jogando cyvasse. Acabei descobrindo que ela era melhor do que eu no jogo depois de perder três partidas seguidas. Eu não me importava. Gostava de ouvir a risada leve dela todas as vezes que ela me vencia e o sorriso de contentamento ao derrubar meu rei no tabuleiro.

Ainda havia muito da menina que eu adorava dentro dela, mas as vezes Arya me assustava com sua frieza. Ela contou algumas histórias sobre o tempo que passou em Braavos e Harenhall. Ela me falou a respeito da travessia do mar e de um amigo a quem ela chamava de Touro. Todas as vezes que Arya me contava uma história dessas, eu me sentia péssimo por saber que ela teve de viver tudo aquilo sozinha e que eu não estive por perto para protegê-la. Se a Arya criança já odiava a ideia de ser uma lady, a Arya adulta jamais se submeteria àquele destino sem lutar, o que tornava o plano de Daenerys impossível.

Arya não me queria mais do que queria a qualquer outro homem. Se um dia eu sugerisse casamento, ela fugiria o mais rápido possível, provavelmente para Braavos. Eu estava conformado com a ideia de que ela jamais aceitaria tal proposta, fosse ela minha, ou de qualquer outro homem. Bran tentaria casá-la assim que soubesse que ela havia se recuperado do ferimento e então ela iria embora para algum lugar distante de mim a menos que eu impedisse o contrato. No fim das contas, nós acabaríamos naquele impasse. Eu a trancaria naquela torre, como Baelor fez com suas irmãs, para que elas permanecessem puras.

Foi no meio deste dilema interno que eu ordenei que nada fosse dito a ela a respeito do que estava acontecendo além dos muros de Winterfell. Enquanto eu pudesse mantê-la longe de toda confusão eu faria isso. Aquela ansiedade, aquele medo de perdê-la outra vez, me sufocava durante a noite e me fazia perder o sono, muito mais do que a quantidade de problemas que eu tinha de resolver.

Numa dessas noites eu notei uma movimentação suspeita no quarto de Arya. Algumas servas entravam e saiam às pressas, mas eu não sabia qual era o motivo. Achei que Arya estivesse passando mal. Eu me deixei levar pela curiosidade de saber o que estava acontecendo e acabei entrando no quarto sem bater. No momento em que a porta se abriu, eu perdi o fôlego.

Havia uma banheira no meio do quarto e o cheiro de lavanda estava em toda parte. Dentro da banheira, Arya nua e imersa em água, essências, espuma e leite. Seu cabelo molhado, a pele perfumada e a curva que ia do pescoço aos ombros atraia meu olhar de tal modo que eu não consegui dizer nada, ou pensar em nada.

Arya se virou para me olhar e ao contrario do que se esperaria de uma mulher de seu status, ela não se abalou nem um pouco com a minha presença. Ela me olhava curiosa, quase fascinada pela minha presença, como se eu fosse algo extraordinário. No fundo de seus olhos havia um brilho perigoso e tentador. Não foi necessário mais do que isso para que meu corpo respondesse de forma inconveniente.

A visão daquela pele alva, perfumada e suave, despertou em mim a curiosidade. Era uma fome inexplicável, a vontade de beijar aquele corpo, lambê-lo, tocá-lo. Um desejo descontrolado de ouvir a voz dela suspirando ao meu ouvido. Sentir minhas mãos se acomodando na cintura dela, ou repousando sobre seus seios pequenos, enquanto sentia os mamilos rijos contra as palmas de minha mão.

Meu corpo estava quente, minha boca seca e meus músculos tensos. Eu não conseguia enxergar direito, ou formar um pensamento coerente. Ela me desafiava com os olhos, apesar daquilo ser inapropriado de tantas maneiras diferentes.

Ela era a filha de Eddard Stark e eu devia ao menos respeitar a memória do homem que me criou como a um filho. Ela irmã de Robb, meu melhor amigo. Ela era uma Stark, seu sangue era tão antigo quanto a Muralha e tão nobre quanto o dos Targaryen. Eu devia sair dali o mais rápido possível, devia pedir perdão por ter entrado sem bater e fazer de conta que nada havia acontecido, ainda que aquela imagem fosse me tirar o sono por semanas.

\- Me desculpe por entrar. Eu não... – eu respirei fundo como se tentasse lembrar o que deveria dizer. Ela me encarava curiosa e estranhamente fascinada, sem conseguir desviar os olhos – Eu não devia ter entrado sem bater.

Eu dei as costas pra ela e cada movimento meu era preenchido com incerteza e lentidão. Não queria deixar aquele quarto, não queria resistir a visão, ou controlar meu desejo de tomá-la sem ressalvas, mas eu precisava fazer isso, pelo bem da honra e do respeito que eu devia aos Stark.

\- Espera! – ela disse firme – Fica aqui.

\- Não seria...Não seria apropriado. – eu disse com dificuldade, sentindo minha determinação se deteriorar a cada segundo, escorrendo entre meus dedos como água. Arya não fazia ideia do que estava falando. Era uma garota inocente, quando muito uma garota curiosa, que não fazia ideia de onde aquele jogo poderia terminar.

\- Nós dois tomávamos banho juntos o tempo todo quando éramos crianças. – ela disse ingênua, fazendo o lobo dentro de mim rosnar e uivar, fazendo meu sangue ferver. Aquilo era uma brincadeira cruel e perigosa, era um jogo que ela não conhecia as regras.

\- Não somos mais crianças, Arya. – eu disse sério, num esforço de manter a compostura.

\- E que mal você, de todas as pessoas, poderia me fazer? – o desafio estava mais do que claro e meu orgulho não me permitia deixar a provocação passar em branco. Um rosnado escapou de minha garganta.

\- Não devia dizer essas coisas a um homem, por mais que confie. – revidei, quando devia ter saído daquele quarto sem dar uma resposta – Há coisas que podem fugir ao seu controle, então não brinque com isso.

\- Não estou brincando. – ela continuou. Eu tinha minhas duvidas quanto à noção dela a respeito de onde aquilo poderia nos levar. Arya podia até saber como me provocar, mas não fazia ideia das consequências que poderia encarar caso eu cedesse a ela. Fiquei imóvel, enquanto criava coragem para sair do quarto.

Foi quando Arya perdeu a noção do perigo, do bom senso, ou de qualquer coisa que mantenha um ser humano atado àquilo que deve fazer. Ela se levantou da banheira, completamente nua enquanto a água escorria por seu corpo esguio. Os olhos dela estavam fixos em mim. Ela já não estava insinuando o que queria, ela estava dizendo, numa linguagem mais primitiva e direta, que ela estava ali, disposta e tão interessada quanto eu.

Se eu deixasse aquele quarto, as coisas jamais seriam as mesmas entre nós. Se eu ficasse, o resultado também não seria diferente. Seja qual fosse a minha escolha, nós acordaríamos no dia seguinte sem saber como agir perto um do outro. Se eu ia para o inferno de qualquer jeito, então ao menos eu ia fazer daquela noite uma ocasião a ser lembrada.

Ela pediu e pediu com muito carinho, implorou para que eu ficasse e mostrasse a ela os limites do meu autocontrole. Eu poderia trancá-la naquele quarto para o resto da vida, mas eu não era Baelor para resistir às tentações da carne e eu queria Arya de uma forma obcena. Para os sete infernos com a minha honra, meu passado e minha consciência. Para os sete infernos com o reino, a coroa e as minhas obrigações. Que Bran e Sansa jamais soubessem, mas eu me renderia naquela noite, eu faria Arya chamar meu nome enquanto seus dedos dos pés estivessem curvos.

Eu arranquei minhas roupas sem desviar os olhos dela. Desafivelei o cinto e desfiz os nós da calça, deixando mais do que explícito o meu desejo por ela. Queria beijá-la por inteiro, queria venerar aquele corpo como um servo fervoroso. Eu caminhei até a banheira tentando me controlar para não colocá-la apoiada nas próprias mãos e tomá-la como um dothraki faria.

Antes que eu pudesse entrar na banheira, fiquei de pé a alguns passos de distância dela, para que Arya pudesse olhar o quanto quisesse. Queria que ela visse o quanto eu a desejava naquele momento, que estremecesse ao imaginar como seria a sensação de me ter enterrado entre suas pernas.

A água foi uma benção. Ali eu poderia recuperar um pouco do meu autocontrole, para que ao menos durasse o bastante para tornar aquela noite agradável para ela também. Arya se sentou entre as minhas pernas. Seu traseiro pressionado contra minha rigidez de uma forma torturante, enquanto ela encostava a cabeça no meu ombro.

Minhas mãos alisavam os braços dela, explorando aquele corpo aos poucos e fazendo questão de saborear cada movimento. Eventualmente meus dedos começaram a se aventurar pelos ombros e pescoço dela, até alcançarem sua mandíbula e forçarem Arya a virar o rosto de lado.

\- Você se tornou uma mulher diabólica – eu disse quanto a distância entre nossos lábios eram apenas milímetros - Foi quando eu a beijei sem qualquer receio.

Demandei passagem entre seus lábios sem qualquer cortesia e Arya correspondeu como se não houvesse outra escolha. Minha língua caçava a dela, era uma dança peculiar, era um primeiro passo. Senti ela se derreter em meus braços, relaxando e permitindo que eu fizesse de seu corpo o que bem entendesse. Minhas mãos envolveram seus seios, sentindo como eles se acomodavam perfeitamente em minhas mãos enquanto os mamilos enrijeciam diante do toque. Arya gemia de leve contra os meus lábios e eu apreciava aquele som mais do que deveria.

Eu não fui nenhum pouco piedoso com os seios dela. Quanto mais eu os apertava, mais altos se tornavam os gemidos de Arya e eu a queria gritando por mim. Minha boca permitiu que a dela buscasse por mais ar e eu passei a beijar e morder seu pescoço e ombros. Arya pousou suas mãos em minhas coxas, arranhando-as e apalpando-as como forma de retaliação. O que restava da minha consciência desapareceu por completo. Eu a agarrei pela cintura com mais força e poderia muito bem tomá-la ali mesmo.

Arya afastou minhas mãos e por um momento pensei que ela tivesse se arrependido, ou que meu descontrole a tivesse assustado de alguma forma. Foi quando ela se ajoelhou diante de mim, me puxou pela nuca e afundou as mãos em meus cabelos e tomou minha boca num beijo selvagem. Meus dedos se embrenharam nos cabelos dela, massageando seu escalpo e fazendo Arya se acomodar melhor junto a mim.

\- Deuses sejam bons. – eu rosnei entre os lábios dela, rouco e sem fôlego – Arya...Eu... – não sabia o que dizer.

\- Não diga nada. – ela respondeu como se estivesse lendo meus pensamentos. Eu a agarrei pela cintura mais uma vez e a levantei enquanto eu ficava de pé. Já era hora de parar com a brincadeira.

Eu separei o beijo e a encarei. Minha consciência havia sido varrida pra de baixo do tapete. Meu passado era tão relevante quanto à opinião de Tyrion Lannister a respeito do modelo que a coroa que eu usaria. Tudo o que eu queria era Arya, e eu a queria de uma forma violenta e selvagem. Para o inferno com tudo aquilo que havia me impedido de admitir que eu a desejava como mulher, que eu a amava como um louco há muito mais tempo do que eu poderia imaginar.

\- Vá pra cama. – eu disse num tom preciso e autoritário, enquanto ela me encarava confusa.

\- Mas...

\- Uma banheira é muito apertada para nós dois. – eu disse rouco junto ao ouvido dela, fazendo-a estremecer – Você não devia ter começado isso.

\- Então diga que não quer. – ela me desafiou sem qualquer vergonha ou pudro, beijando meus lábios de leve. Antes que ela pudesse me afastar, eu a segurei pela nuca.

\- Não sou tão forte, virtuoso ou determinado pra tanto. – eu disse – Posso ter herdado o sobrenome Targaryen, mas não sou Baelor para poder resistir a você agora.

Arya saiu da banheira e caminhou como um felino até a cama. Enquanto ela andava eu aproveitava para admirar a visão privilegiada. Ela se ajoelhou sobre a cama e se apoiou em suas mãos antes de deixar de costas no colchão separando suas pernas de forma mais do que apenas convidativa.

Fui até ela com a urgência de um garoto que toma sua primeira amante. Beijei sua barriga plana, contornei seu umbigo com a ponta da minha língua, fazendo-a arfar e gemer baixo. Queria prová-la com minha boca, sentir seu gosto e me lambuzar como quem come um pêssego maduro no auge do verão. Minha boca desceu até chegar ao pequeno ponto oculto entre os fios negros que cobriam o sexo dela. Meus dedos abriram o caminho para que eu pudesse lambê-la, sugá-la, beijando-a de forma obcena...O beijo de um Lorde.

Arya me agarrou pelos cabelos da nuca, demonstrando toda sua aprovação. Eu me senti satisfeito e envaidecido, enquanto ela gemia e movia o quadril, implorando por mais. Ela estava se aproximando do auge, eu podia sentir o corpo tenso e afoito, enquanto ouvia as súplicas dela para que eu não parasse. A umidade entre as pernas dela era um sinal nítido de que Arya não duraria muito. Foi quando eu parei e me afastei apenas o bastante para encará-la.

O rosto afogueado, os cabelos desarrumados, a respiração ofegante. Aquela visão era dolorosamente parecida com algumas cenas de nosso passado em comum. Era exatamente como ela ficava quando apostávamos uma corrida a cavalo e eu sempre achei que havia algo de fascinante no rosto corado dela naquelas ocasiões. Agora eu entendia o porque.

Por uma fração de segundos eu cheguei a pensar que ela me recusaria. Que sua consciência havia despertado para a gravidade daqueles atos. Voltei a beijar a barriga dela, traçando o caminho até seus seios, onde me fartei como um recém-nascido. Enquanto a boca de Arya estivesse ocupada produzindo gemidos, enquanto seus olhos estivessem fechados, enquanto sua mente estivesse tomada por prazer, ela não pensaria em desistir. Ela não me afastaria, não negaria a mim a única coisa que eu desejava na vida.

Eu parei de beijá-la e a encarei diretamente nos olhos. Queria olhar para ela e guardar na memória a imagem de seu rosto no exato momento em que eu a tomasse. Queria ter certeza de que haveria prazer para ela, na esperança de que aquela noite não fosse a última. Eu a penetrei lentamente, sentindo a resistência do corpo dela e a sensação asfixiante de ser comprimido por todos os lados. Arya era apertada, seu corpo estava todo tenso enquanto eu abria caminho e se não fosse pela umidade, eu não teria durado mais do que cinco minutos.

Permiti que ela se ajustasse a mim antes de me mover. Aos poucos a passagem se tornou menos apertada e os movimentos vieram naturalmente, fluidos e ritmados. Arya passou a se mover também, seu quadril indo de encontro ao meu, fazendo com que eu me lançasse cada vez mais fundo dentro dela.

A voz dela preenchia o ar, sem que Arya tivesse qualquer controle. Quanto mais ela gemia e gritava e chamava por mim, mais rápido e mais forte eu me movia para atender aos pedidos dela. Eu já podia sentir o fim se aproximando rapidamente. O corpo dela se contraiu inteiro ao meu redor, enquanto Arya arranhava as minhas costas. Ela havia atingido o ápice e a minha hora não tardaria muito.

Resisti por mais algumas estocadas, até agarrá-la com força pela cintura e me enterrar inteiro dentro dela. O mundo se tornou um grande borrão e minha voz produziu um som quase animalesco no momento que lancei minha semente dentro dela.

Eu estava exausto no momento que rolei para o outro lado da cama, com a respiração ainda ofegante e a sensação de prazer turvando meus sentidos. O cheiro de sangue me fez lembrar da ferida e por um momento achei que o corte pudesse ter aberto novamente. Eu verifiquei o local e tudo o que havia era uma longa linha rosada.

Foi quando vi os lençóis manchados que percebi o óbvio. Eu era o primeiro e o sangue entre as pernas dela era a prova derradeira disso. Ela parecia desconfortável ao perceber o que se passava na minha cabeça. Por um instante achei que ela fugiria de mim por causa de algum constrangimento, mas eu não havia chegado até ali para permitir que ela escapasse agora. Eu a enlacei pela cintura e apoiei meu queixo em seu ombro.

\- Machuquei você? – perguntei cauteloso, ainda com medo de que a ferida não estivesse totalmente cicatrizada, ou que houvesse me descontrolado de mais no meio do caminho.

\- Não. Eu estou bem. – ela respondeu com voz sonolenta – Isso foi...

\- Não...Por favor, não avalie isso agora. – pedi urgência. Tudo o que eu não queria era ouvir da boca dela que aquilo havia sido um erro. Eu não conseguia pensar em um motivo para me arrepender, mas se Arya voltasse atrás agora eu não sabia o que faria. Eu tinha consciência de que eventualmente pensaríamos que aquilo foi uma loucura, ou pior, mas naquele instante, tudo o que eu queria era aproveitar aquela sensação abençoada de plenitude – Já vai ser difícil o bastante pensar a respeito sem tentar classificar o que acabamos de fazer.

\- Eu ia dizer que foi bom. Que eu gostei. – ela disse e eu a abracei ainda mais forte. Meu orgulho e vaidade satisfeitos em ouvir aquelas palavras

\- Tem noção do que isso significa? – perguntei temeroso, pensando a respeito de tudo o que poderia acontecer daquele momento em diante – Eu posso ter acabado de fazer um filho em você. Eu a desonrei e você é uma lady, mesmo que não goste disso. Há tanta coisa que pode acontecer e eu não...Arya, eu não queria que você sofresse por causa da minha falta de controle.

\- Que se dane sua falta de controle. – Arya resmungou em meus braços – Já que você não me deixa sair do quarto, vou assumir que o mundo lá fora acabou e só sobramos nós dois. – eu queria beijá-la por isso. Queria poder dizer que tudo estava bem no mundo real.

\- Quem me dera o mundo tivesse acabado. – eu confessei.

\- O que está acontecendo, Jon? Me diga a verdade. – ela perguntou e eu a soltei. Fiquei encarando o teto e respirei fundo antes de contar ao menos em partes o que estava acontecendo.

\- Daenerys pretende voltar para o Leste e renunciar aos seus direitos como herdeira do Trono de Ferro. – eu disse com a voz grave – Aegon está ferido e não tem filhos ou esposa. Ele está inconsciente há dias e há pouca ou nenhuma esperança de que ele sobreviva.

\- O que aconteceu com os dragões? – ela perguntou temerosa.

\- Drogon continua forte e temperamental, mas Vyserion foi abatido. Um golpe de sorte. Aegon caiu no meio do ataque. – eu disse – Meu irmão ainda respira e as conspirações já começaram.

\- Que conspirações? – Arya parecia angustiada – Jon, o que está acontecendo?

\- Tyrion Lannister, boa parte dos homens leais a casa Stark e até mesmo Storm End e o Eirye já se declararam. Querem colocar uma coroa sobre minha cabeça e uma noiva digna em minha cama. – pude sentir nitidamente a tensão se formar em Arya – Deuses! Aryas, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não sou o que eles dizem.

Antes que eu me desse conta, Arya me silenciou com sua boca, me beijando com urgência para afastar meus medos e preocupações. Eu a segurei pela nuca e afundei meus dedos em seu cabelo. Queria apertá-la contra meu peito e dizer que eu não queria uma coroa, ou um título. Tudo o que eu queria estava bem ali.

\- Você é o meu Jon. Isso é tudo o que importa. – ela disse, me encarando com seus olhos cinzentos. Arya beijou meu rosto e eu deixei escapar um sorriso discreto. Eu retribui o olhar, desejando não ter de deixá-la partir jamais.

\- Queria poder ficar aqui pra sempre. – eu sussurrei para ela como se aquilo fosse um segredo precioso – Queria poder dizer que serei só seu pelo resto da vida, mas enquanto houver um reino...Estou atado ao Trono e às responsabilidades que ele traz. – ao menos Arya ouviria de mim a verdade.

\- Então é isso? – ela perguntou desanimada, como se eu a estivesse condenando a uma vida no exílio – Eu serei a prima do rei e, com sorte, sua amante? – dei um sobressalto ao ouvir aquilo sem poder acreditar no que ela estava perguntando.

\- Eu me recuso a ouvir isso de você. – disse a ela com urgência. – Posso ter mudado muitos dos meus conceitos ao longo do tempo, mas não o bastante para aceitar a ideia de ter uma amante.

\- Então serei apenas a prima inconveniente do rei. – ela disse enquanto buscava algo para se cobrir, como se nossa nudez tivesse se tornado um motivo de grande vergonha, mesmo que o sangue dela ainda estivesse nos lençóis e fosse tarde de mais para se arrepender.

Ela estava aborrecida com aquela conversa. Ela realmente achava que eu teria forças para deixá-la ir, como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou que aquela noite não havia significado nada pra mim? Eu me sentei sobre a cama enquanto Arya se enrolava em uma das cobertas de pele. Ela estava evitando olhar pra mim e provavelmente não queria ouvir uma única palavra do que eu tinha a dizer. Eu não ia desistir dela agora, eu não a perderia daquela maneira. Abracei Arya pela cintura mais uma vez, impedindo-a de sair da cama.

\- Não me deixe agora. – eu implorei como nenhum príncipe deveria implorar – Não quando eu mais preciso.

\- Foi você quem disse que não me queria. – ela respondeu.

\- Eu não disse isso. – me defendi rapidamente.

\- Disse que jamais teria uma amante. – ela revidou furiosa. Eu a beijei atrás da orelha provocando um arrepio.

\- O que não quer dizer que eu não quero você. – minha voz não passava de um sussurro – Se ainda existe um mundo lá fora e eu devo governá-lo porque não me resta escolha, ao menos isso vão ter que permitir.

\- O que está sugerindo? – ela se virou para me encarar. Sorri de forma insegura esperando que Arya ao menos considerasse o que eu tinha a oferecer.

\- Que eu ainda não aceitei nenhuma proposta de casamento. – eu disse – Se eu tenho de me casar com alguém, se tenho de aceitar mais esta condição, ao menos eu terei a palavra final quanto à escolha da noiva. Bran não se importaria, eu acho. – eu disse cheio de otimismo enquanto afastava uma mecha do meu cabelo que dela caia sobre seus olhos – E mesmo que ele tenha objeções, ao menos para dar uma ordem esta coroa tem de me servir.

\- E se eu não quiser? E se eu não concordar? – ela questionou e foi como se um soco acertasse a boca do meu estômago.

Depois de todas as provocações. Depois de se deitar comigo e se render sem ressalvas ela agora recusava a minha melhor oferta? Eu queria dar a ela proteção, segurança, um lar, e Arya se quer considerava a oferta! Aquilo era no mínimo decepcionante.

\- Achei que...- eu comecei, sem fazer esforço para esconder o quanto aquilo era doloroso de ouvir – Eu achei que você ficaria feliz com a ideia depois de tudo o que aconteceu aqui. Eu fiz algo errado?

Ela respirou fundo.

\- Eu não quero uma coroa, um marido, nada disso. – ela disse – Eu só quero você.

\- Infelizmente não pode me ter sem aceitar o resto. – eu respondi ainda cauteloso – E se não me aceitar nestas condições, então eu não tomarei uma esposa e terei de me conformar com a ideia de ter uma amante real. Sinceramente, eu preferia não ofender a memória de seu pai, que me criou desde pequeno, nem ofender a honra dos Stark além do que já ofendi.

\- Pode me dar alguns dias para pensar a respeito? – ela perguntou. Não, eu não podia. Eu queria uma resposta conclusiva e queria naquele exato momento, mas eu conhecia Arya o bastante para saber que no momento em que ela se sentisse encurralada, ela tentaria fugir de vez e tudo estaria perdido. Só por isso acenei minha cabeça em sinal de aceitação.

Naquela noite dormimos abraçados um ao outro, mesmo que meu sono não tenha sido dos melhores. Na manhã seguinte eu desisti de mantê-la trancada no quarto. Talvez dar a ela alguma liberdade fizesse Arya pensar com mais carinho em minha proposta. De qualquer modo, eu não voltei a tocar no assunto, com receio de que ela negasse meu pedido.

Só percebi que não fomos nada discretos quando passei a notar a forma como os criados olhavam para ela. Arya por si só já chamava a atenção por suas maneiras e estilo pouco feminino, mas as fofocas sussurradas pelos serviçais não dizia respeito a isso. Como bastardo eu estava habituado a ouvir toda sorte de comentário maldoso e não queria que Arya passasse pelo mesmo.

Em uma noite eu a transformei numa amante real, sem ter me atentado para este fato antes que fosse tarde de mais. Arya não parecia se importar, ao contrário. Ela gostava de chocar as pessoas, sempre gostou, mas eventualmente os rumores chegariam aos ouvidos de lordes e até mesmo de Bran e Sansa. Quando isso acontecesse, os Stark teriam motivos para exigir uma reparação de minha parte, ou então retirariam seu apoio. Uma noite com Arya poderia me custar muito mais do que apenas a minha honra. Um novo conflito poderia recomeçar a qualquer momento e pela primeira vez eu realmente senti empatia pelo pai que nunca conheci.

Rhaegar não foi um homem tão brilhante quando raptou minha mãe. Ele deixou de lado vários fatores, o que acabou gerando uma guerra. Eu havia feito a mesma coisa. Cartas vindas de todos os cantos me ofereciam damas de alto nascimento com idades e características para agradar a todos os gostos, mas eu não me interessava por nenhuma das propostas. A única proposta que talvez me forçassem a levar em consideração seria uma vinda dos Martell, mas eles estavam silentes e se recusavam a me apoiar enquanto Aegon vivesse.

Nenhuma outra casa de grande proeminência tinha muito a me oferecer. Cheguei a ouvir um comentário indiscreto a respeito de como Sansa teria sido uma escolha melhor. Ela era uma viúva respeitável e rica, com uma filha pequena que necessitava de toda proteção para se manter como Senhora do Vale. Eu poderia proteger a filha de Sansa, poderia assegurar que ela vivesse confortavelmente como regente do Vale e até mesmo permitir que ela se casasse com quem bem entendesse, mas ela jamais tomaria o lugar que estava destinado a Arya.

A ideia de ter Arya como minha esposa e rainha passou a me atormentar diariamente. Nós não seriamos amados pelo povo em hipótese alguma, mas poderíamos colocar o país nos eixos. Eu tinha uma profecia e um dragão a meu favor, o que deveria bastar para manter o povo e alguns nobres mais problemáticos sob controle. Seria o medo que me permitiria governar, não o amor do povo.

Arya também não inspiraria nos súditos qualquer simpatia, a menos que cantores começassem a espalhar canções a respeito de como ela se parecia com Lyanna e criassem a ideia que de desta vez o final daquela história de amor era um final feliz. Talvez, quando ela me desse um herdeiro, sua imagem passasse a ser mais respeitada. De qualquer modo, eu não me importava com o que pensavam de mim, ou dela, contanto que Arya aceitasse meu peido.

Ela não tocava no assunto. Ao contrário, ela evitava a todo custo me dar uma brecha para comentar a respeito de minha impaciência. Arya sabia a respeito dos rumores, das propostas e de como a condição de saúde de Aegon era grave. Meu irmão não morria, mas também não levantaria da cama, o que não servia a nenhum propósito além de alimentar as esperanças de seus partidários mais fiéis.

Na ausência de uma resposta dela, e com toda pressão que eu estava sofrendo para apaziguar o país, acabei decidindo que os rumores a respeito do meu caso com minha prima não poderiam ficar piores. Se Arya já era minha amante, então o melhor que eu tinha a fazer era aceitar e usufruir deste fato.

Quando voltei a procurá-la Arya me encarou confusa e acho que cheguei a assustá-la. Dias pensando nela e relembrando a primeira noite não me fizeram bem, nem me tornaram um homem calmo e paciente. Não dei a ela chance de consentir, ou negar. Minha boca tomou a dela com urgência, minhas mãos arrancaram a camisola as pressas, enquanto Arya não sabia se devia resistir ou retribuir.

Ao menos nós compartilhávamos algumas semelhanças na cama. Se eu podia ser agressivo e selvagem, Arya conseguia responder a altura, atacando meu lábio inferior com mordidas que por muito pouco não me tiravam sangue, puxando meus cabelos sem medir força e me arranhando como se fosse uma loba. Eu gostava daquele fogo, da forma como ela se recusava a ser submissa como seria esperado de todas as damas.

Arya era como uma selvagem, exigente com o homem que queria roubá-la a todo custo. Pela lógica dos selvagens, eu tinha de ser merecedor dela, tinha de provar que podia mantê-la segura, que podia satisfazê-la e dar a ela filhos fortes. Eu faria isso, se ela ao menos quisesse algo nesse sentido.

Meus dedos deixavam marcas avermelhadas sobre a pele clara dela. Meus lábios e dentes marcavam seu pescoço e ombros, além de deixar os lábios de Arya inchados. As pernas dela enlaçavam meu quadril com força e não foram poucas as vezes que eu ignorei o conforto da cama de penas para poder jogar Arya sobre a mesa, ou mesmo prensá-la contra a parede. Gostava da forma como ela respondia à minha falta de modos e delicadeza. Seus olhos escurecidos pelo desejo, suas mãos tão afoitas quanto as minhas.

Eu preferia estocá-la de uma vez, enquanto ela me encarava diretamente nos olhos, pouco antes de fechá-los em resposta a invasão repentina. Ela mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter um gemido e jogava a cabeça para trás, para que eu afundasse meu nariz na volta de seu pescoço. Meus movimentos nunca eram muito cuidadosos ou delicados, principalmente depois de perceber que Arya gemia mais alto quando eu a tomava daquela maneira e implorava por mais velocidade e força quando eu tentava me conter.

Mas era quando Arya revirava os olhos, me arranhava as costas, e encurvava os dedos dos pés que eu sentia que algo nela se rendia por completo. Ao menos naqueles breves segundos eu sentia que podia exercer algum poder sobre ela. Só quando Arya relaxava em meus braços, anestesiada pelo prazer, eu me permitia obter alívio.

Não éramos nada discretos durante a noite e eu sentia um prazer quase doentio em ouvir Arya gemer e por vezes gritar meu nome. Não era de se espantar que Bran deixasse de lado suas meditações para me escrever uma carta bem pouco amistosa, me incitando a tomar uma providência para reparar a honra da família Stark. Tudo o que eu queria era poder dizer que me casaria com Arya no dia seguinte, mas ela não havia aceitado meu pedido.

Bran chegou a me chamar de traidor e desleal. Ele até mesmo ameaçou retirar seu apoio e eu sabia que se ele fizesse isso, em algumas semanas haveria um exército cercando os muros de Winterfell, pedindo a minha cabeça. Eu devia arrastar Arya até o bosque sagrado, junto com um septão, e acabar logo com aquela história ridícula, para então poder resolver outros assuntos urgentes do reino, mas eu não faria isso. Não enquanto eu corresse o risco de que Arya jamais me perdoasse por lhe tirar todas as chances de escolha.

Com o passar do tempo, notei que Arya parecia desconfortável em minha presença, principalmente pela manhã. Ela estava mais relutante em se despir na minha frente e até mesmo pedia para que eu fosse menos descuidado quando fazíamos amor. Ouvi ela dizer que não suportava o cheiro de algumas comidas e que seu apetite estava muito alterado. A princípio achei que ela pudesse estar doente, o que não era de se espantar por causa do inverno. Foi quando uma serva me procurou.

Era uma senhora de idade, roliça e com seios avantajados. Ela disse ter colocado dez crianças no mundo e que conhecia bem os sintomas. Segundo ela, Arya estava grávida, sem sombra de dúvidas. Para confirmar a história, pedi que uma das mulheres da lavanderia, que cuidava das roupas de Arya, fosse levada à minha presença.

Ela estava esperando um filho meu. Em alguns meses eu teria um filho bastardo correndo por Winterfell, o que era exatamente o meu maior pesadelo se tornando realidade. Não que eu não quisesse a criança, ou não estivesse satisfeito com a notícia. O que me irritava era não ter ouvido aquela notícia da boca de Arya e ter de me conformar com as condições inadequadas em que meu filho nasceria.

Naquele mesmo dia recebei uma carta de Tyrion. A Mão do Rei informava que já tinha ciência de meu caso escandaloso com Arya e, assim como Bran havia feito, insistia para que eu acabasse logo com o assunto me casando com ela. Além disso, Tyrion mandava notícias do estado de saúde de Aegon e de como alguns lordes ainda insistiam em não acatar minhas ordens enquanto meu irmão respirasse.

Este era outro problema. Enquanto Aegon vivesse o reino se dividiria em dois partidos e aquilo seria um barril de pólvora pronto para detonar ao menor sinal de uma faísca. Com Arya grávida, a criança seria um alvo fácil para qualquer um que desejasse se livrar de mim. Aegon não tinha filhos, o que levaria seus partidários a tomar medidas extremas para garantir que eu não assumisse o poder. Meu meio irmão estava há meses desacordado sobre uma cama, sem qualquer sinal de que voltaria à consciência. Enquanto ele respirasse, Arya e meu filho correriam perigo, o que me obrigava a tomar uma decisão urgente.

Estávamos sentados junto à lareira. Eu reli aquela maldita carta várias vezes, enquanto tentava pensar numa solução menos drástica para o problema. Arya mantinha a mão sobre o ventre, sem perceber o que estava fazendo. Me perguntei quanto tempo ela tentaria esconder aquilo de mim, ou quanto tempo levaria para que eu perdesse a paciência e exigisse uma resposta. Cheguei à conclusão de que ao menos aquele assunto não poderia ser adiado por mais tempo. Não com Bran me fazendo ameaças e revoltas sendo planejadas em todo reino.

\- Sei que gosta de fingir que o mundo não existe fora deste quarto, mas sabe que isso não é verdade. – eu disse tentando manter meu tom de voz o mais calmo possível, mas Arya precisava entender que eu não podia esperar por uma resposta para sempre – O reino tem expectativas e nós temos de atendê-las.

\- Isso é um jeito diplomático de dizer que você quer uma resposta minha? – ela disse de forma defensiva. Respirei fundo e encostei a cabeça na poltrona, já cansado de ter de lidar com tantos problemas.

\- Cartas com proposta de lordes do reino inteiro me oferecendo suas filhas chegam diariamente e eu não posso ignorar isso para sempre. Os rumores sobre o que acontece neste quarto quando estamos a sós já alcançaram os ouvidos de Sansa e Bran. Ele me escreveu perguntando o que eu pretendo fazer e o tom que ele usou não era nada simpático. Tyrion Lannister aprova a união. Eu devo uma resposta ao seu irmão e à Mão do Rei. – eu tentei expor a situação tentando não deixar claro o quanto nossa posição era instável. Eu não queria que Arya se preocupasse agora que estava esperando um filho – Sei que é assustador, mas não é só você quem vai ter de se adaptar a uma vida nova se aceitar meu pedido. Aegon está morrendo e todas estas questões se tornaram urgentes, mas independente disso, independente de qualquer razão política, eu quero que se case comigo porque eu a amo. – respirei fundo – Se não acha que eu tenho o direito de ouvir uma resposta sua, se não acha que a iminência da minha coroação é algo que possa fazê-la tomar uma decisão, eu gostaria ao menos que considerasse que em alguns meses sua barriga vai estar grande de mais para disfarçar com roupas folgadas.

\- Há quanto tempo sabe? – ela perguntou num tom fraco de voz.

\- Todo castelo comenta como tem passado mal pela manhã. Acha mesmo que nenhuma das criadas me contaria que não tem sangrado nos últimos meses? Eu sei já faz algumas semanas. – respondi – Me perguntava quando você teria coragem pra me dizer.

\- Eu sabia que isso ia deixá-lo ansioso por uma resposta. – ela disse.

\- E com todo direito. – insisti. Eu me levantei da poltrona e caminhei até ela.

Eu me ajoelhei diante dela e coloquei a mão sobre sua barriga. Antes de ir para a Muralha, antes de entender que como um bastardo eu jamais herdaria coisa alguma, meu maior sonho era formar minha própria família. Eu queria ver meus filhos crescendo, brincando no pátio como eu e Robb fizemos quando crianças. De uma forma tortuosa, aquele sonho estava se realizando e, apesar de todo estresse, de todos os problemas que ainda teríamos de enfrentar, a ideia de que Arya estava grávida era fascinante e fez despertar em mim uma alegria vaidosa que eu nem sabia que poderia sentir.

\- Não quero que essa criança saiba o que é ser um bastardo. – eu disse calmo. Não era como se Arya não soubesse disso – E eu não quero que você seja chamada de nomes indignos pelas costas.

\- Nós crescemos como irmãos e o Norte inteiro sabe disso. Nomes indignos já eram de se esperar. – ela disse teimosa.

\- Eu te amo. – eu disse sem saber como poderia falar de sentimentos com ela. Eu nunca fui muito bom com as palavras e cresci conformado com a ideia de que mulher alguma ouviria aquele tipo de confissão vinda de mim. Imagino que Arya também não se sentia confortável com aquele tipo de revelação. Como a filha de um lorde, ela cresceu sabendo que talvez jamais ouvisse qualquer palavra de carinho vinda do homem com quem se casaria. Aquele era um terreno desconhecido para nós, mas eu disse cada uma daquelas palavras com toda sinceridade que havia em mim e Arya apenas me encarou com olhos surpreendentemente doces. Nós nos entendíamos bem através de olhares. – Com ou sem coroa, isso não vai mudar.

Ela acariciou meu rosto com suas mãos pequenas e calejadas pelo uso da espada. Sentir seus dedos em meu rosto era um prazer simples, que me deixava mais calmo, quando o mundo parecia que ia desabar sobre mim. Arya roubou meus lábios, com seu jeito turbulento de demonstrar carinho e eu correspondi prontamente, sabendo que havia naquele gesto uma aceitação com a qual ela não sabia lidar.

\- Então escreve dizendo ao meu irmão que passe a me chamar de Vossa Graça. – ela disse com seus lábios ainda colados aos meus – Deuses sejam bons.

Não consegui conter o riso rouco que escapou de minha garganta. Eu a beijei tantas vezes quanto pude, enquanto acariciava sua barriga. Ela havia aceitado e agora eu me sentia invencível. Não seria como meu pai, não morreria em batalha por causa de uma paixão louca. Arya seria a minha rainha, com ela ao meu lado eu poderia fazer qualquer coisa.

No mesmo dia em que trocamos nossos votos debaixo da árvore coração enviei mensagens contando a novidade para todo o reino, para que todos soubessem que a casa Targaryen e a casa Stark estavam unidas. As respostas de Bran e Sansa chegaram alguns dias depois, nos felicitando. Também no dia do casamento, eu disse a Tyrion que fizesse o que devia ser feito, sem um pingo de dúvida.

A notícia da morte de Aegon chegou duas semanas depois do casamento. Para o reino e para Arya, meu irmão havia morrido em razão da queda e de seu estado de saúde frágil. Eu não precisava contar a ela que Aegon havia sido asfixiado em seu sono graças a uma ordem minha. Após a morte de meu irmão, os exércitos antes dispersos se unirão sob meu estandarte e nós marchamos para King's Landing.

O inverno ainda demoraria a acabar e apesar de amar o Norte e Winterfell, eu não estava disposto a arriscar a saúde de Arya e da criança. Eu e minha rainha voamos até King's Landing nas costas de Drogon. Para o mundo a mensagem era bem clara. Ali estava o início de uma dinastia sólida, que duraria mil anos. Minha promessa a Daenerys Targaryen estava cumprida. Eu ascendi ao trono, me casei com Arya e já tinha um herdeiro a caminho. O povo nos olhava com temor, estranheza e admiração, enquanto caminhávamos pela cidade. Arya recebeu amuletos de senhoras idosas que desejavam a ela um bom parto. Homens e mulheres se curvavam quando passávamos. Aquele era um bom começo para um reinado longo.

Meu primeiro filho nasceu numa madrugada fria. Red Keep inteira despertou quando Arya começou a sentir as dores e tudo virou uma bagunça. Meia hora antes do nascer do sol, fui para dentro do quarto. Arya sorria para mim, exausta de mais para conseguir dizer uma única palavra. Em seus braços havia um embrulho felito de mantas, onde uma criança dormia, após ter se fartado de leite em sua primeira refeição.

Apesar de não ter preferência pelo sexo da criança, um menino colocava um fim a qualquer questionamento quanto a continuidade da dinastia. Eu o peguei no colo e fiquei maravilhado com a perfeição de seus traços e com suas mãozinhas fechadas como se estivesse pronto a desferir seu primeiro soco.

\- Como vamos chamá-lo? – Arya perguntou cansada e eu não tive duvidas.

\- Eu prometi a alguém que meu primeiro filho teria o nome do meu pai. – eu disse orgulhoso – Vamos chamá-lo de Eddard.

\- Isso vai causar problemas. – Arya disse sorrindo para mim satisfeita com a escolha.

\- Rhaegar pode ter sido meu genitor, mas o homem que me criou como um pai e a quem devo tudo aquilo que tenho e amo se chamava Eddard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota da autora: Meu Deus! Eu criei um monstro! XDDDDDDD Pois é, eu percebi que a perspectiva do Jon nesta história era muito mais drástica e interessante do que a da Arya, até porque ela passou muito tempo afastada de todos os problemas do reino. Jon teve de lidar com tudo sozinho e ainda perceber que estava apaixonado pela garota que ele cresceu pensando ser sua irmã. Além disso, eu gostei de ter explorado um pouco da parte política do negócio. Sim, ele mandou matar o Aegon, o que é uma coisa muito drástica. Ele não se dá bem com os Targaryen, acho que isso ficou bem claro. Este é o Jon governando, tendo de tomar decisões difíceis, lutando pra sobreviver e pra proteger quem ele ama e ainda tentando conciliar aquilo que ele deseja, com aquilo que ele é obrigado a fazer. Eu espero que gostem. Isso aqui deu um trabalho sem fim e eu gostei do resultado final. Então me deem uma resposta e digam o que acharam.
> 
> Bju
> 
> Bee

**Author's Note:**

> Nota da autora: A ideia pra essa fic veio do além! Sério, não tenho nem noção do porque eu comecei a escrever essa shot, mas vou culpar meu stress de semana de prova. Eu gostei muito do início da história até o pós smut, depois...Sei lá, acho que a história se perdeu um pouco. Espero que gostem e comentem.  
> Bjux  
> Bee


End file.
